<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>six years (the rest are yours) by kkeirene (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560948">six years (the rest are yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kkeirene'>kkeirene (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aromantic Kozume Kenma, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Assumptions, Awkward Conversations, Cliche, College, Domestic Fluff, Dumbasses being dumb, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, daisuga wedding &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kkeirene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there were just so many better options, it made no sense for kuroo to choose him. especially when he had kenma. </p><p>or:</p><p>how tsukishima learned not to assume anything, and love himself in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, all pairings other than kurotsuki are just minor/mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Luna &amp; Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>six years (the rest are yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Tsukishima wished he could say he didn’t know when he began to fall for Kuroo. He wished he could say it was a gradual thing and he didn’t realize his true feelings until long after they were gone, and then he could laugh about it with his friends. It’d be a good truth for 2 truths and a lie, and that would be the end of it. But from the moment Tsukishima stepped into the third gym, he knew. Maybe as soon as he stepped in was an exaggeration, sure. But by the end of that session he knew for certain. Kuroo had drawn a response out of Tsukishima easily, and not the same as when he yelled at Hinata or Kageyama. That type of response was different. He tried to ignore it at first. But Kuroo insisted on more practices. If they weren’t helping as much as they were, Tsukishima would’ve never come back for the second, but the improvement was visible, clear as day. Everyone noticed it. Tsukishima knew deep down though, whether the progress was visible or not, he would have returned. From that first day he was hooked on Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>         So then he focused his efforts into just getting through the camp.When camp ended, Tsukishima would head back to Miyagi and Kuroo would be in Tokyo. The distance between them would allow him to forget these feelings he had towards Kuroo. Tsukishima didn’t want these feelings, he knew they’d cause too much drama and complicate things too much. Kuroo was a third year, he didn’t have time to talk to some random first year country bumpkin. And as far as people go, Kei didn’t see himself as the most interesting and exciting to be around. But on the last day, Kuroo asked for his number. Tsukishima would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little excited then. So he gave it to him. He hoped the more they talked, maybe the feelings would be more platonic. Maybe that would work. Plus he was busy between school and volleyball with little time for outside distractions. So he told himself it’d be fine. He’d get over these feelings ( Seriously, he would. He didn’t have time for stupid things like Kuroo). And on the bus ride back he didn’t think about it much. Or, he tried not to think about it, but it stayed in the back of his mind, reminding him of what had just occurred.</p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo didn’t message him for a while. Tsukishima told himself it was fine. This was what he wanted right? He didn’t ask to feel this way about someone as unattainable as Kuroo. Kuroo was tall, muscular, and handsome. No way he’d go for Tsukishima. Tsukishima was far off, and there were much better options closer to home. To add to it, he’s a man. Tsukishima didn’t really care about that, but Kuroo might. So he continued to tell himself not to message Kuroo, if he got any closer to the other man it would overcomplicate his life. His life was pretty simple and he liked it that way. Without many complications, he was happy, or something like it. He’d get over these feelings. He’d be fine. Tsukishima was always fine, no change there.</p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo messaged him three weeks later. Tsukishima was surprised to see the unknown number, but quickly figured out it was Nekoma’s sly captain. He was honestly quite happy that Kuroo had reached out to him first, no matter how long it took him to do so. They began to talk. At first glance,  Kuroo was the polar opposite of Kei. But as they talked more and more, Kei began to realize how similar they could be. And as he learned more about Kuroo, he began to want him more. Kuroo was the epitome of everything Kei liked. Talking to Kuroo made Tsukishima happy. Although it was annoying when Kuroo called him Tsukki (Yamaguchi would die of jealousy if he knew). Eventually this new happier attitude began to become noticeable to others around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukkiiii,” Yamaguchi whined on their way home. Tsukishima was supposed to be listening to him, but was instead paying attention to his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tsukishima asked on instinct, not even looking away from his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s so interesting on your phone? An article? Oh! Did they discover a new dinosaur?” Yamaguchi asked, attempting to look at Tsukishima’s screen. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Tsukishima jumped, turning his phone off immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Tsukki. You just seem so interested in your phone… I wanted to see what it was!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would that concern you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukkiiii, you’re always on your phone, you never listen to me anymore! I'm your best friend, you’re not supposed to hide so much from me. ,” Yamaguchi whined, his lips forming a small pout.</p><p> </p><p>         Ever since training camp they’d been a lot closer, but now Tsukishima seemed to be hiding things again. Tsukishima thought for a moment. Should he tell Yamaguchi? It wasn’t that weird, after all Kuroo had taken Tsukishima under his wing at the camp. But then again, maybe it was a little weird. Kuroo hadn’t gotten anyone else’s number. And if Yamaguchi knew Kuroo had asked, he’d most likely assume Tsukishima said no. After thinking for a moment, he sighed and decided to tell him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I’ll tell you,” He started, Yamaguchi beginning to smile, “You remember the captain from Nekoma? Kuroo? We’ve been talking about blocking and my improvement.” Yamaguchi looked stunned. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with that face?” Tsukishima asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing, just never knew my best friend became a social butterfly.” Yamaguchi laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Tsukishima responded, embarrassed. His face wasn’t red but the tips of his ears went pink. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s really cool Tsukki. Ever since training camp you’ve been cooler than ever. But that doesn't mean you can ignore me. When I’m talking Kuroo is irrelevant. Give me my time with my best friend back!” Yamaguchi exclaimed dramatically, pulling on Tsukishima’s sleeve. He shook him off and nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Start again.” He said, causing Yamaguchi to start over telling him about what Yachi did today that Yamaguchi found cute, nodding along to show he was still listening. His best friend would come before his crush. </p><p> </p><p>         As soon as he got home, however, he went straight to his room to get on skype. He and Kuroo had formed an afternoon ritual of talking whenever he got home. Small things like these were the reasons he liked Kuroo so much. Kuroo was so attentive to Tsukishima and wanted to talk to him all the time. Tsukshima enjoyed the older boys' company as well. Kuroo was funny and not bad at all to talk to. Reasons like these were the reason his crush grew stronger, and not more platonic. He logged on to Skype and began to chat with Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kuroo-San:</b> tsukkkkiiiii whyd u leave me &gt;^&lt;</p><p>
  <b>     I was walking home with Yamaguchi. Don’t call me that. </b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>i still dont hve tsukki privileges? ;-; this isnt fair</p><p>
  <b>Cry about it.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b> i am :( you hurt me</p><p>
  <b>Am I supposed to feel bad?</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b> yes! u made ur senpai cry, are u proud?</p><p>
  <b>I’ll call you senpai when I call Tanaka-San senpai. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>How was your day?</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>nice change of subject</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>everythings normal ovr here</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>how r things over there?</p><p>
  <b>Alright. I swear the idiot duo will be the death of me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi’s been good here lately. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>So I guess everything has been fine.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>^~^ good! </p><p><b>Kuroo-San:</b> how has volleyball been?</p><p>
  <b>If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying </b>
</p><p>
  <b>to figure out our tactics.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That’s a new low, even for you Kuroo-san.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b> u’ve figured it out ;-;</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b> and stilljust kuroo-san?! </p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>how cold</p><p> </p><p>         They kept talking well into the night. Kuroo was interesting to talk to, though Tsukishima would deny it, so they had good conversations. Every day he felt himself fall a little harder.He knew it was impossible. But sometimes it felt good to delude himself, and tell himself there was a slight chance. However when he was through with these delusions, and reality came crashing down he knew it wasn't possible. Kuroo was so much better than him, way too good for him. Tsukishima couldn’t compete with the thousands of people in Tokyo. There were so many people of Kuroo's age, right there at home with more likeable personalities and better looks. But, still, he let himself delude himself every once and a while. For a moment, it felt nice to imagine it. </p><p> </p><p>         The season came and went. He’d miss the third years. Overtime he’d come to care for them. They were like family to him. There were quite a few highs to the season. Shiratowaiza was a big one. That was when he finally began to understand what Bokuto was talking about. At the training camp it seemed like a bunch of bull shit, but in that moment it made perfect sense. In that split second when the ball hit his hand, he felt all the emotions toward volleyball he had been suppressing for so long. He felt the joy he had felt playing with his brother when he was younger come back. He hadn;t realized how much he had missed that feeling, until he felt it again. At that moment he began to love volleyball. </p><p> </p><p>         Despite the highs , Tsukishima was nervous. Kuroo would be headed to university soon. He didn’t want to be forgotten like he once wished for. He wanted Kuroo to talk to him when he got home from school, and be able to text him throughout the day. But he knew that wasn't realistic. The distance might literally stay the same, but he knew the emotional distance would grow. Kuroo would be much busier. Kei would be forgotten. After all, he was just some random second year now. He didn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>         But until then, Tsukishima was determined to not let that affect him. He’d be fine. Yamaguchi had recently gotten together with Yachi, but Yamaguchi would still have time for him. And when he was busy he could always study or find something to do at home. He’d be fine.</p><p> </p><p>         He wasn’t fine. Tsukishima’s days became a lot less interesting. As he’d suspected, Kuroo got a lot busier. They still talked from time to time. But with everything going on, it just wasn’t as easy as before. Tsukishima felt a noticeable difference. No amount of studying could fill the void Kuroo Tetsouru left. Tsukishima had done the worst possible thing in his mind. He had become dependent on someone. So he began to believe the distance was a good thing. It would help him lose this dependency. But it still didn’t feel like too much of a blessing or good thing. Kuroo was his friend. He happened to have a crush on this friend, but it was still his friend and it sucks to lose a friend. As much as he told himself this was needed, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of the loss. </p><p> </p><p>         Eventually though, he got used to the less present Kuroo. He still checked Kuroo’s Instagram from time to time, and they Skyped every so often. But in general his life didn’t feel as full and fulfilling. Between the few text conversations and the even rarer phone call, Kei spent his time alone. As he had expected, Yamaguchi was spending more time with Yachi. Tsukishima was genuinely happy for his friend. Yamaguchi deserved the best of everything. Yamaguchi deserved more than Tsukishima, and Miyagi, and being alone. Yamaguchi deserved so much more than that. The two still spent plenty of time together, but the difference was noticeable. Kei had never really felt more alone. Yamaguchi was an always present presence in his life. He studied as much as possible. His grades saw a definite improvement. But sometimes he couldn’t bring himself to study. It didn't seem necessary. In those times he might play volleyball with Akiteru. Ever since the end of the season Kei had finally started to let him back in his walls, like Kuroo advised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I get it hurt, but holding onto the hurt will only make it worse!” He had said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “How would you know?” Tsukishima had retorted. </em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> “Family isn’t here forever, kid.” Kuroo responded in a fake wistful tone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If I’m a kid what does that make you? An old man?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, everyday my bones creak, my hair is thinning and going gray, help me tsukki!” Kuroo whined. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If you're so old, I dont think it's appropriate we hang out anymore, Akiteru wouldnt approve.” Tsukishima retorted, a smirk evident in his voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>         Their relationship had improved leaps and bounds. But Akiteru was busy too, he had his own life. When he was busy there wasn't much left for Tsukishima to do. He was left alone with his thoughts for most of the time. His thoughts would spiral out of control. That was never good. He had no one else to talk to, and if he had people to talk to he probably wouldn't. He hated feeling like a burden to others. But in these moments, he often found himself on Kuroos Instagram. Looking at pictures of him after practice. Kuroo at a cafe near campus with Bokuto and their new college friends. It was hard not to be jealous. He was most jealous of Kenma. Kenma was everything Tsukishima was not looks-wise. He was short, and pretty, and did not have legs too long for his body. Kenma had known Kuroo longer. Kenma was closer. And it seemed anytime Kuroo wasn’t at college he was by Kenmas side. Playing video games that Tsukishima could never figure out, doing things Tsukishima would never get to do. He couldn’t hate Kenma either. If he could bring himself to hate kenma it’d be so much easier. Kenma was quiet, and unlike Tsukishima the little sass he did have was appreciated. Overall Kenma was sweet. Tsukishima wished he could be Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>         Eventually these thoughts would subside, until the next time he was alone. The thoughts didn’t always go to Kuroo. Sometimes he worried about being left behind. He worried people around him were getting fed up with him, and they would leave him easily. But  when they subsided he felt normal. He didn’t need anyones help, he was doing just fine. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima knew they had a match against Nekoma soon. He wondered what they;d be like without Kuroo. They’d surely still be good. He knew that. But it felt different knowing he wouldn’t be playing. Kuroo might show up to the game. For Kenma and the others. He couldn't allow himself to think Kuroo was there for him. Kuroo had been to plenty of Nekoma home games when he’d had the time. Still, he was nervous, and excited to see if he’d be there. His feelings were still as strong as ever despite the changes between them.</p><p> </p><p>         Until then life continued normally. They practiced hard. He studied. He counted down the days until the upcoming match. And when the day arrived he couldn't help but be excited. He was almost positive he’d see Kuroo. They hadn’t spoken in so long. On the bus ride there, he slept. There was no use worrying about how it'd go the whole ride to Tokyo. As soon as they got there, he was awoken by Hinata’s excited noises. During the walk into the school he tried not to look around. Tsukishima felt stupid, looking for someone who might not be there and if he was he wouldn’t be there for him. But he figured that the type of infatuation he was suffering form could have that effect. He didn’t see Kuroo. After that, he stopped looking. He went through warm-ups as usual. He didnt think about it. Didnt allow himself to be disappointed. As Daichi went up to shake hands with the new Nekoma captain, Tsukishima allowed himself to scan the stands. Kuroo was nowhere to be found. It didn’t feel right for him to not be there. Tsukshima could do nothing about it, though. So everything continued on. </p><p> </p><p>         The game went well. They won in 3 sets, with Nekoma taking one. They were good, but without Kuroo they just weren’t the same. Tsukishima was a little displeased with his performance, but it wasn’t horrible. He wouldn't let it show. He headed to the bathroom after, the bus ride would be pretty long after all. As he was washing his hands, someone else walked in. </p><p> </p><p>“Not even going to greet your favorite senpai? Tsukki I never knew you were so rude!” Kuroo said, voice filled with fake shock. Tsukishima couldn’t believe it. When had he arrived? He hadn’t seen Kuroo in nearly a year. How had he changed? He’d seen his picture, but real life might be different. Tsukishima finished washing his hands then turned around. </p><p> </p><p>“When have you been my favorite anything?” Tsukishima said, voice monotone. Kuroo held his heart in fake pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, you can't be so mean, my poor heart can't take it!” Kuroo responded.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima inquired. He knew he was only here for Kenma, but he wanted to see what Kuroo would say. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I need an excuse to see my favorite student?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I was just in the area.” Kuroo responded, hand going to the back of his neck on instinct. </p><p> </p><p>“No shit, you live in Tokyo. Do you want to go outside? Or do you love standing in this bathroom more?” Tsukishima asked sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Kuroo held his finger to his lip, pretending to ponder his options, “Although this bathroom is nice, I guess we better leave it. Anywhere with my Tsukki is fine!” </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” </p><p> </p><p>         They walked out the side door of the school. The rest of Karasuno was about to leave. Tsukishima figured they had about 10 minutes if Hinata, Kageyama,Noya, and Tanaka started to help, but at the current rate they probably had 15. He was happy to be here with Kuroo. Just the two of them.Something as simple as standing by him beside a school made Tsukishima giddy.  Seeing him up close made him realize how much he had missed the other man. A few texts and calls didn’t equal seeing him in person. It also made it evident how much he’d changed. He seemed so much older, despite only being a year older than the last time he’d seen him. His whole aura was different. But from the second he opened his mouth, Tsukishima felt comforted to know it was the same old Kuroo. Nothing had really changed on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>“How has university been?” Tsukishima asked. They haven't talked in a while, and he genuinely wondered if he was well. He had heard the transition from highschool to university could be stressful. He hoped Kuroo had been doing well. He hoped Kuroo was good.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been alright.” Kuroo started with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked at Tsukishima. Tsukishima swore he could sense Kuroo opening up to him in that moment. With that look he understood. Tsukishima nodded with a hum. Things were genuinely alright for Kuroo. It was stressful, but Kuroo had known it would be. Overall, Kuroo couldn’t complain. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t kept contact. I’ve been really busy.” Kuroo said. From where they were standing, Tsukishima felt small. He couldn't describe it any other way. He felt small and unimportant. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I bet universities been stressful. Plus,  I’ve been busy too. University is just around the corner.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even mention it,” Kuroo groaned, “You’ll make me feel old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t accept the reality? You’re senile Kuroo,” Tsukishima said with a smirk, turning towards Kuroo once more. Kuroo was already looking his way. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s no way to talk to your senpai,” Kuroo whined. Tsukishima shivered in the night air.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s cold out isn’t it? We should probably go back inside.” Tsukishima said. He began to walk off, but Kuroo grabbed at his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, just take my jacket. I want to stay here for a minute.” Kuroo said, shrugging off his jacket. It was a jacket for Tokyo University, the university Kuroo was attending. Tsukishima was hesitant to put it on, but decided to. He enjoyed being around Kuroo, just the two of them. He was so excited to see Kuroo and now he’d be able to talk to him away from his teammates and Yamaguchi. He stayed there a little longer. He knew he’d have to go to the bus soon, but he didn't want this moment to end, just him and Kuroo standing and talking. It felt like something he’d been waiting a long time for. </p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you’ve been working on volleyball a lot.” Kuroo said with a smirk, “Did me and Bokuto change you that much?” He finished taking a seat in the grass. Tsukishima sat down beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft. don’t give yourself so much credit.The main credit would go to Ushijima I suppose. He caused the ‘moment i got hooked’ on volleyball.” Tsukishima teased. Kuroo laughed and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s really good to see you like this. You seem like you enjoy volleyball a lot more.” Kuroo responded. He reached over and pushed a lock of Tsukishima's hair behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you could say that.” Tsukishima said half-heartedly. That was an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you keep it up, you have a lot of potential, and it’ll take a lot of work, but I can see it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. How’s volleyball for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, not the same as High School at all. I miss being captain Tsukiiii,” Kuroo whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Whine to somebody else, I've got other things to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“You hurt me everytime,” Kuroo whined again, “Though you're probably right. Tanaka would call Daichi to help him beat me up if he knew I was keeping you behind.” Kuroo finished. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re probably right. They're birds of a feather.” Tsukishima joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, crows of course.” He stood up and offered Tsukishima a hand. Tsukishima took it and let himself be pulled up by Kuroo. He didn’t want this moment to end even though he knew it would eventually. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Kuroo, I’ll talk to you soon.” Tsukishima said on instinct. He wished he could’ve said something more fitting but nothing came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Take care tsukki! Bokuto says hi and to direct message him on instagram. He misses you.” Kuroo chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how he does. Between Akaashi and going pro I’d assume he doesn't have much time to talk to a nameless high schooler like me.” Tsukishima joked. They both knew he was only halfway joking. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so much more than that,” Kuroo said looking Tsukishima dead in the face, “Take care of yourself Tsukki, and if you won’t I’ll make sure that freckled dude is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don't call me that, and his name is Yamaguchi. You don’t have to worry about me.” Tsukishima muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I worry about those I care about.” Kuroo said. They sat in silence for a moment the air heavy. For a while it felt like something needed to be said but neither of them knew what. Tension grew in the silence. Then he heard the idiot duos bickering and knew they were looking for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Kuroo.” Tsukishima said with a wave, turning in the direction of the school. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye tsukki!” Kuroo yelled with a smile. Tsukishima couldn't have asked for a better night.</p><p> </p><p>Once he got to the bus, he realized he was still wearing Kuroos jacket. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I still have your jacket. Sorry.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>keep it :P i hve plenty</p><p>Tsukishima felt himself blush. It was so cliche it was sickening.</p><p>
  <b>You sure? </b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>yup （￣︶￣）↗　</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>treat her well, ive wore her alot</p><p>
  <b>Is that so? Thank you.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San:</b> np </p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>anything 4 my best student </p><p> </p><p>         Unlike him, the rest of the team noticed the jacket immediately. He felt eyes on him as he walked to his seat on the bus. He sat down on the inside seat. Now he sat alone. Yamaguchi sat with Yachi. Tsukishima put his headphones over his ears and laid his head against the window. He had a lot to think about. </p><p> </p><p>         Thankfully, no one other than Yamaguchi asked him questions. To his dismay, however, Yamaguchi wouldn’t let him get away without telling him. Tsukishima pondered what he should say. No matter what the situation looked suspicious. He started to think about when Yamaguchi told him he had a crush on Yachi. And the girls before that. Tsukishima started to wonder if he should tell Yamaguchi about kuroo. Yamaguchi wouldn't tell anyone, Tsukishima knew that. And Yamaguchi would love to know. He appreciates things like those. It’d show Yamaguchi how much Tsukishima trusted him. But Tsukishima was scared too. What if Yamaguchi was weirded out about his crush being a guy? He doubted that it would offend Yamaguchi, but it was always a possibility. But in the end he decided he’d tell Yamaguchi about all of it. From the beginning when he first realized he liked Kuroo, to the night before when Kuroo had pushed the hair out of his face and given him his jacket to keep him warm. Yamaguchi deserved to know.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon as they walked home, Yamaguchi asked him the question he’d been waiting for. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Tsukki, whose jacket was that? I know it's not yours.” Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroos.” Tsukishima responded. Yamaguchi looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“But why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was cold.” The tension between them thickened. Tsukishima pondered how to tell Yamaguchi, before deciding he’d just lay it all out there.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Yamaguchi. You’re one of my closest friends so I just wanted to let you know first. You’ve put a lot of trust in me, so I trust you a lot. I have a crush on Kuroo-san. I’ve had a crush on him since the first training camp” Tsukishima said before Yamaguchi could ask anything more. Yamaguchi looked taken aback. After walking alongside each other for a few moments, Yamaguchi spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for trusting me with this.You don't know how much I appreciate it. I can assure you this doesn;t change anything.The fact that you could tell me this shows how brave you are.” Yamaguchi said slowly, making sure it came out right. Tsukishima released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He stopped walking suddenly, Yamaguchi halting too. He turned to his best friend and hugged him. Tsukishima was so glad Yamaguchi could accept him. He couldn’t imagine a world without his closest friend in his life. Yamaguchi meant so much to him. Tsukishima knew he wasn’t the best at expressing these types of emotions. But he hoped Yamaguchi knew anyway. </p><p> </p><p>         After that, he told Yamaguchi the story from the beginning. He told him about the first night in the third gym. He told him about sitting at home thinking about how he'd never be Kenma, and about all the better options up in Tokyo. Sometimes Yamaguchi would interject to tell him that he didn't need to worry about some things. Yamaguchi would be there for him no matter what. Yamaguchi would tell him he’s worth it. The way Yamaguchi said it made it seem so blatantly obvious, but to Tsukishima it didn't feel obvious at all. It felt like a lie. But hearing it from Yamaguchi's mouth made him feel alot better. And then he got to the night before. He told him about how hard his heart pounded when Kuroo moved his hair, or how much he hated how cliche it was. To him it seemed like a dream come true, like he was being noticed by his crush, even just a little. Yamaguchi seemed excited for him. By the end of the conversation he felt like they were much closer than before. He didn’t even know that was possible, but with Yamaguchi he guessed anything was. Yachi was lucky to have someone like Yamaguchi in her life. Everyone was. Tsukishima wished he was half the man Yamaguchi was. </p><p> </p><p>         After that, the jacket faded to the back of everyone’s minds. Yamaguchi's curiosity was sated. Kuroo kept true to his word and they chatted more often. Still not as much as before, but Tsukishima was content. He had less time alone with his thoughts. Overall he felt like everything was improving. Hinata even noticed and asked if he was sick (Tsukishima then proceeded to punch him in the arm to prove he was perfectly healthy.) </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima’s second year continued at the same pace. Overall he thought it went pretty well, as far as a year could go. It had its ups and downs but in the end the ups outweighed the downs. Seeing the second years go was a little sad. He was going to miss them all, you would never hear him say it though. On the last practice he decided to indulge Tanaka and call him senpai, Tsukishima almost thought Tanaka was going to explode. His exams went well which was good. Now he was about to be a third year he had to think a lot about which university he would go to. He also had to decide if he’d try to play volleyball in university or leave it as a highschool hobby. But ever since Shiratowiza, he’d been hooked on volleyball, like Bokuto said he would be. He told Bokuto this in his direct messages, and to say Bokuto was ecstatic would be the understatement of the century. Tsukishima wondered how Akaashi did it. Bokuto had gotten him in contact with Akaashi too. Tsukishima could say with confidence he was close to everyone from the third gym practice crew.</p><p> </p><p>         But his third year was busy. Anytime he wasn't focused on university, he was focusing on volleyball. He was glad Yamaguchi had gotten captain (he was the best fit for the role, Tsukishima was proud of his leadership). But he knew the role was putting a lot of stress on him. Tsukishima and Yachi made sure to remind him when to take a break, and when to focus on himself. </p><p> </p><p>         But amidst all this action, it became hard for Tsukishima to talk to the guys from the third gym so often. When he had the time he did, but a lot of the time he was just too busy. He knew they'd understand, they'd been through the same things. Kuroo was now a second year in university. He was thriving on his volleyball team. Tsukishima made sure to keep tabs on his career. Kuroo still made time for Kenma, and Tsukioshima still couldn't help but feel jealousy rise in him when he saw this. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but by the time he realized he had no right to feel this way, he had already convinced himself it was more than it was. Tsukishima was a master at overthinking, and this crush wasn't helping at all. Thankfully he’d gotten better about not spiraling whenever he felt like this.</p><p> </p><p>         Still, sometimes he felt the same old feelings creeping up to the surface. The feelings of inferiority and shame. It rolled over him in waves to the point he felt like he was drowning in the pain. He felt the need for perfection crawl up his spine, sending chills in its wake. When this happened he usually would talk to Yamaguchi. Sometimes he didn't want to bother him though, so he dealt with it on his own. His method of dealing with it involved a lot of sobbing, but by the end he felt much better. And the instances were few and far between. </p><p> </p><p>As he was going through his third year he began to realize all he’d taken for granted. Kuroo had warned him of this. Told him to appreciate every school lunch period and moment so ridiculous it seems fictional. Kuroo told him to treasure every practice. Because before you know it, it’d be over. And once again Kuroo was right.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You were right,</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>i usually am but which time r u tlaking abt</p><p>
  <b>I should’ve appreciated high school more.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>lucky 4 u, ur not through with it yet</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>u still hve time to make the most of</p><p>
  <b>Thanks Kuroo. </b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>anything 4 u tsukki o((&gt;ω&lt; ))o</p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima wished Kuroo made it harder to love him. If Kuroo was any different this crush might have ended forever ago. But with every chat,with every call and text, he fell for Kuroo more. Kuroo had never messed up past that first meeting. And even then, Tsukishima didn’t consider much of a mess up. If Kuroo hadn’t been so attractive it might not have affected him as much. He didn't mean attractive in just the physical sense. Kuroo’s personality attracted Tsuksihima, like a moth to a flame. Despite how he felt about this attraction in the beginning, Tsukishima supposed he wouldn't have it any other way. He felt like the whole experience had improved him. It may hurt him at times, but the hurt wasn’t bad enough to cancel out the good. Kuroo was worth it all. </p><p> </p><p>         And life continued on. It was his last year, and he decided to take Kuroo’s advice and make the most of it. In between all the hurrying from class to practice to his house to decide on university, he took those few seconds of peace to memorize his surroundings. He noticed little things about his teammates. Tsukishima noticed posters that seemed to be new, and he began to appreciate the smaller things. If he was only going to be here for a little longer he wanted to appreciate every second of it. He had no clue what the next few years would bring. University was like a whole new world. He’d received a few offers to play volleyball in a few places. University of Tokyo was a strong contender. Although he realized Kuroo would be there, that was a bonus, not a plus. He wouldn’t go there just because of Kuroo. It was still a good offer. Plus he already had a jacket. Tuskishima hadn’t completely decided, but that's where he felt in his heart he’d end up. </p><p> </p><p>         He didn't tell Kuroo this of course. Their chats weren’t daily, so he didn;t want to bore him. Instead they talked about funny things Kuroo had seen on the street that day, or what strange occurrences they had experienced during practice. Sometimes the calls were quite somber and serious. Tsukishima was fine with this. He knew it was impossible to be happy and positive all the time. He was glad Kuroo opened up to him in this way. It made him feel special, and he was glad Kuroo could trust him in this way. If this is how Yamaguchi felt when Tsukishima trusted him, he could understand why it made him so happy. So three times a week, Tsukishima opened up Skype and talked to Kuroo for hours. He enjoyed every moment of it. </p><p> </p><p>         But then he messaged Kuroo, and Kuroo didn’t respond. Tsukishima wasn’t much of a double texter, so he waited. He waited for about a week before texting him again. He decided idf Kuroo didn’t answer he’d just have to… move on. Again. He still talked to Bokuto every so often, but he felt awkward if he tried to ask about Kuroo. After 2 weeks of being ignored by Kuroo, Tsukishima checked Kuroo’s instagram. He posted nearly daily, and the posts hadn’t stopped. He seemed to be spending every day with Kenma. It made sense. Kenma wasn’t in high school anymore.It still hurt to be ignored. It hurt like a bitch. This time it wasn't just them being busy. It was Kuroo straight up ignoring him. And to spend time with Kenma no less. Tsukishima felt his insecurities eating him up like crazy. Of course this would be how it ends. What did he expect? He should’ve never let himself believe the lies he told himself. He should’ve never let people in, he knew it from the start but he convinced himself that Kuroo would be different. Kuroo could never really hurt him, he was too perfect and kind. But, then again, it wasn’t all Kuroo’s fault. Tsukishima was difficult, and gangly, and never quite right. Kenma was small and pretty and easy to be around. It was only logical. The worst part was that he couldn’t even bring himself to hate Kenma. Kenma was like an angel. At the same time, Tsukishima wished Kenma didn’t exist.</p><p> </p><p>         With all this on his mind, and ange beyond belief, he made his final college decision. He would attend the university of Sendai, and play volleyball there. He messaged Bokuto asking for Kuroo’s mailing address, explaining why he could not ask Kuroo by saying it was supposed to be a surprise. Bokuto was his usual excited self, begging to know what the surprise was, before beginning Tsukishima not to tell him. Bokuto wanted to wait until Kuroo got it. He really just wanted to return the sweater. Tsukishima would attach a letter saying that his plans to attend Tokyo University would not come to fruition. He didn’t think Kuroo would care to know the details. He packed up the sweater and felt more than a little nostalgia and quite a lot of sadness. At one point he even began to cry. Shortly after he began to cry he started laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just polyester,” Tsukishima said out loud, to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He knew deep down it was so much more. </p><p> </p><p>         His parents were surprised when he told them he changed his mind, and would much rather attend university at home in Sendai. He knew it seemed overdramatic, changing his college plans just for a boy. It didn’t even <em> seem </em>overdramatic, it was entirely overdramatic. But everytime he thought about Kuroo he felt a pang in his heart. This rejection, that wasn’t even a full rejection, hurt like hell. He didn’t want to have to face Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>         As it always does, life went on. His ‘shocking’ change was eventually normalized. The year went on. He assumed Kuroo had gotten his sweater back. Tsukishima never got a response. That summer was one of the most bittersweet of his life. He was supposed to be experiencing so much, right before it was all over. He spent as much time with Yamaguchi as possible, walking the city, just enjoying it before it was all gone. He talked to Hinata and Kageyama. He could say with confidence that the idiot couple were some of his best friends now. By now, he had completely forgiven Akiteru. But through all of these times he couldn’t help but long for more. He wished he didn’t have to get older, there was too much unknown that came with growing up. At nights he sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom. His eyes would slowly fall,while he listened to a playlist he’d created. And he’d sigh, not in sadness or in boredom, but in reluctance. Tsukishima was reluctant to give this all up. But time marches on, and all good things come to an end. </p><p>Tsukishima thought that these years might be the best he’d ever have. </p><p> </p><p>         But the summer's end came. He took pictures with Hinata and Kageyama as they left to play professionally. He would miss them. He’d miss them alot. He helped Yamaguchi and Yachi move in together. They’d been together for a while, and were attending the same university. It only made sense. Tsukishima couldn’t lie, it was sad to see his childhood friend moving out of his childhood home, but he knew it had to happen. They were growing up, adults at this point. Soon Tsukishima would be moving into his dorm. He knew he had a roommate, but hadn’t really talked to them. Old habits die hard, and he was never one for conversation. He just hoped they weren’t too high energy, Hinata would give him enough of that from any point on the globe. </p><p> </p><p>         Moving in was a little  nostalgic. He brought his dinosaur figurines (Yamaguchi laughed at him, but Tsukishima knows it's normal), and seeing those comforted him. IN a world where everything seemed to be changing, at least that hadn’t. They grounded him in time. Lucky enough, he had already met his dorm mate once before. On the volleyball court, no less.</p><p> </p><p>         Naoyasu Kuguri was similar to Tsukishima in many ways. They both played volleyball, obviously, but to most appeared bored or disinterested. That wasn’t an accident either. Deep down they both cared very deeply for their teams and sport. But the front protected them so they kept it up. They both had moments when this mask cracked, Tsukishima let out a yell of victory at Shiratowiza, and Kuguri cried after losing to Nekoma. Tsukishima knew they’d get along well. But every time he saw Kuguri’s bedhead, his mind kept drawing back to a certain someone who was off in Tokyo. After catching up with him (they weren’t close at all to begin with), they started to talk about how they hoped the year would go.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I just want to graduate. As for volleyball, I’m going to play, but it’ll be the same as always,” Kuguri claimed. Tsukishima knew this was a safe answer. It made it seem like he didn’t care too much. Tsukishima had given similar answers in the past. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope we win. I hope we win it all,” Tsukishima had responded honestly. Kuguri looked almost shocked. Tsukishima was a little surprised himself. But it was the truth. For once, Kei wanted to win, more than anything else. </p><p> </p><p>         Kuguri wasn’t the only one on the team he knew, surprisingly. He knew Kentaro Kyotani, and it seemed the ‘Mad Dog’ had only improved since his time at Aobajohsai. Tsukishima didn’t know him very well at all, but it was nice to see the familiar face. And he was very powerful, a good asset to the team overall. His attitude had finally calmed down, a fact Tsukishima appreciated more than words could describe. He knew one more person on his team from beforehand. Kanji Koganegawa. Koganegawa was more than a pleasant surprise. They had really clicked beforehand, much to Yamaguchi’s displeasure, and Tsukishima was honestly happy to see him there. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki! You didn’t email me back!” Koganegawa cried, running toward him. Koganegawa had emailed him at a time where all he thought about was Kuroo. Tsukishima fely bad, but what was done is done. </p><p> </p><p>         Koganegawa was the same personality wise, any excitement that was usually provided by Hinata seemed like it’d be provided by him instead. Skill wise he had improved a lot. Mainly in setting, he was an incredible setter now. It seemed like he had done the finger exercises Kageyama had recommended to say the least. Tsukishima was glad he was on the same team as him. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima had finally started to become more active on social media. He wouldn’t post daily, but usually twice a week he’d post something on instagram. He’d usually post a music recommendation from his Spotify, some sort of landscape the song reminded him of, and a selfie if he felt confident. He followed plenty of people from his highschool, and liked seeing what was happening with them. Tsukishima was a big twitter fan, the arguments he could illicit were hilarious. It still hurt a little when Kuroo liked his posts, or when he saw Kenma in Kuroo’s, but Tsukishima was moving on.  He was making new friends. He and his team were getting along great. He had classes all the time. Tsukishima rarely thought about Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>         But he still had to admit, his roommate's bed head would remind him from time to time. Tsukishima liked his roommate. Occasionally he’d bring a friend over, but Tsukishima thought he was a great roommate overall. Of all his friends, Tsukishima liked Daishou best. So much he’d gotten his number to talk to him more. They played for different V league teams, but would occasionally meet each other in a match. Whenever Daishou came over, they’d hangout as a group. It's gotten to the point Daishou was one of Tsukishima’s closest friends. They hung out even without Kuguri. Tsukishima often hung out with Koganegawa too, and Yamaguchi. He was pretty happy with how university was going. He liked his team, it wasn’t Karasuno, but Tsukishima didn’t think a team like Karasuno would come around in his lifetime. They won some, the lost fewer, and tsukishima felt accomplished. </p><p> </p><p>         He supposed the real problems started once he started to think they wouldn’t. Tsukishima wasn’t much of a party person. Yamaguchi wasn’t either, so if he’d just stayed with the two of them, it might have been fine. But, he was now friends with other people, so when Koganegawa asked him to go to a party with him, he went. He didn’t think anything bad would happen, it’s just a party. But as soon as they got there and had taken a photo, Koganegawa went missing. Tsukishima sighed, the picture was good, so he posted it to his Instagram. If he had to go might as well get a good memory for it. Tsukishima supposed he should have prepared for this. Now on his own, he went looking around for anybody he knew. Parties weren't exactly his scene, so he ended up texting Daishou, beer in hand, once he found a couch to sit on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Send help.</b>
</p><p><b>daishou:  </b>Whats wrong tsukki</p><p>
  <b>Koganegawa has abandoned me at this party.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He used me for an Instagram photo, disappointed but</b>
</p><p>
  <b>not surprised in the slightest.</b>
</p><p><b>daisho: </b>Shouldve known better, hes chatty</p><p><b>daishou: </b>What are u gonna do until hes ready to leave</p><p>
  <b>Current options:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1. Leave</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>daishou: </b>Always a good option, but u just got there?</p><p>
  <b>I don't care. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2.Find him and then leave</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>daishou: </b>I always knew you were a good friend</p><p>
  <b>Oh shut up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. Go play beer pong with frat boys.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not my favorite option.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh my god Daishou they’ve started body shots.</b>
</p><p><b>daishou: </b>Okay listen</p><p><b>daishou: </b>Dont do any of those</p><p><b>daishou: </b>Theres one more option</p><p>
  <b>I think literally anything is better than staying here.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lay it on me.</b>
</p><p><b>daishou: </b>You send me the address</p><p>             and ill pick u up </p><p><b>daishou: </b> Then we can hang out </p><p>              for a bit</p><p>
  <b>I’d love that, but Koganegawa is also here.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He’s not ready to leave. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And I can’t leave him here, sadly.</b>
</p><p><b>daishou: </b>Ill tell futakuchi to come get</p><p>             him since theyre close</p><p>
  <b>Well, well, well. Someones thought this out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Did you want to hang out with me this bad?</b>
</p><p><b>daishou: </b>Of course, send me the addre</p><p>          ss and ill be there asap</p><p> </p><p>         After this he closed out of his phone. He slipped it into the back pocket of his skinny jeans, and got up to throw his cup away. He slipped into the kitchen, avoiding frat boys as much as he could, swerving by women so that he didn’t bother them. After throwing his cup into the bin, he spotted Kogane. As expected, the charismatic boy was drinking and laughing loudly. He sighed and went outside. There were too many people inside the house, and it smelled like alcohol. He sat on the front stoop, and scrolled through instagram. Tonight, Daichi and Suga had went on a date. He liked the photo quickly and commented ‘Glad to see my parents are doing well’, on Sugawara’s post. Hinata had posted his daily workout photo. Tsuksihima rolled his eyes as he double tapped. Then he saw Kuroo’s post. He had snapped a shot of the moon, then another of Kenma looking up. Tsukishima looked at the moon. It was the same moon Kuroo was staring at right then. But while Kuroo stared at the moon while on a date with Kenma, Tsukishima was sat on the front stoop of a strangers house, abandoned by who he came with, and slightly tipsy. It hurt, just a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you wait too long?” Daishou asked. Tsukishima looked up from his phone to </p><p>the man staring down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,you’re right on time” Tsukishima retorted, scooting over to make room on the stair. Daishou sat down with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot of people here tonight,” Daishou observed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yet here I am, with you,” Tsukishima joked, “You don’t even go to this college.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well a certain someone asked me to come get them because they got abandoned,” Daishou grinned. Tsukishima laughed, vowing to blame it on the alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to go get you something to drink?” Daishou asked, and Tsukishima nodded as his reply. He waited for daishou to return with the drinks and gazed at the moon. Daishou came back with 2 waters and a beer. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know if you wanted beer or water so I brought both,” Daishou explained looking shy. He ast back down beside Tsukishima, offering him both. Tsukishima took the beer. He felt happy tonight. They sat in silence for a moment, just staring at the sky. The crescent moon looked bright as ever. Tsukishima took a sip of his drink and laid his head on Daishous shoulder, sighing lightly. It was cool for a night in late August. He let his eyes close slightly, relaxing against Daishou.</p><p> </p><p>“The moon is so pretty tonight,” Tsukishima said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is. You’re like the moon in a lot of ways,” Daishou responded, causing Tsukishima to snort.</p><p> </p><p> “I’ve heard that alot, surprisingly,” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s true, you’re just like the moon,” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you calling me pretty?” Tsukishima teased, just to get under his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“As if you didn’t already know.” Daishou retorted immediately. Tsukishima felt his face go hot. He moved off of Daishou’s shoulder. He stared at him for a moment, then leaned forward, connecting their lips in a kiss. If you asked Tsukishima, he couldn’t tell you what came over him. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the moon, or just Daishou being a good person, but Tsukishima couldn’t help himself. Daishou grabbed the back of his head, guiding him through the kiss. They pulled apart after a moment, and Daishou was smiling like a fool. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that Tsukki?” </p><p> </p><p>“You kissed back, don’t put it all on me,” Tsukishima joked. </p><p> </p><p>“As long as you’re not going to regret it later I’m okay,”</p><p> </p><p>“I won't,” Tsukishima said, knowing that out of all the regrets he had in his life this would not be one of them. Tsukishima wanted to remember this moment for a long time. He pulled his phone out and opened his camera. He took a picture, both him and Daishou grinning and posted it to Instagram, adding a second picture where they both had peace signs, and finally a third, just of the moon. He captioned it ‘The moon looks beautiful tonight.’. Then his eyes were back on Daishou.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you wanna do now?” He asked, a small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm. I was thinking I could take my boyfriend to get some fast food, then maybe go look at the moon until midnight.” Daishou said with a chuckle. Daishou stood up and pulled Tsukishima up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your boyfriend?” Tsukishima teased, knowing Daishou was referring to him. </p><p> </p><p>“You, if you want to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing I’d want more,” Tsukishima said smiling genuinely. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Tsukishima woke up happy. He had a boyfriend now. He was content. This sense of joy ended when he texted his phone. He had a few instagram notifications, which was fine. But one notification stood out. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>ktetsu1: </em> </b>hanging out with a snake? thats a new low tsuki</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt angry at first. How could Kuroo ignore him for months then decide he could talk about who he hangs out with? Tsukishima responded:</p><p><b> <em>keitsukishima: </em> </b>Don’t call me Tsukki. </p><p> </p><p>         He told Yamaguchi what had happened, which ended with Yamaguchi squealing and telling Yachi. His best friend was happy for him. He had gotten over Kuroo. He was living his life. Yamaguchi was proud of the man Tsukishima had become. First year Yamaguchi would’ve never expected Tsukishima to call him, gushing over his new boyfriend. The thought would’ve been laughable. Tsukishima told his family next. He already knew his parents were accepting, as well as his brother, but he was still nervous at first. They were happy for him. </p><p> </p><p>         And life went on. He didn’t hide his relationship with Daishou. When they went on dates he’d snap a photo for the memories. And Daishou would do the same. Tsukishima could say with confidence that Daishou was a great boyfriend. He enjoyed being with him.</p><p> </p><p>         It was on a lazy sunday, nearly 2 months into their relationship when Tsukishima admitted it to Daishou. Daishou was sat on the far side of the couch. Tsukishima's head was laid in his lap, while Daishou carded his fingers through Tsukishima’s curls. Tsukishima;s legs were halfway off the couch while they watched some stupid rerun on the tv, just enjoying each others company. Tsukishima rolled over onto his back. He was staring up at Daishou, who was still watching the tv. He stared up at his boyfriend’s face, Daishou had a habit to stick his tongue out, and he was currently doing just that. Staring at his boyfriend like this, it just slipped out. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you.” He was immediately embarrassed. He expected Daishou to have an attitude or tease him.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too,” Daishou responded, surprising Tsukishima. Daishou had a dumb grin on his face, so wide it was contagious. Tsukishima smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” He said. Daishou leaned down and kissed his forehead, making Tsukishima’s ears go red.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima loved lazy Sundays with Daishou. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima’s birthday came and went. Daishou took him on a date, which surprised Tsukishima. How did he, of all people, get so lucky? Yamaguchi bought him a dinosaur stuffed animal, and despite his denial, everyone knew he was pleased by it. Yachi gave him one of the brightest smiles he’d ever seen and wished him well in the upcoming year. His brother got him new volleyball shoes (because when was Akiteru anything but practical?). The team surprised him with a strawberry shortcake, most likely Koganegawa’s doing. Bokuto demanded a facetime with him, where he got screamed at by Bokuto for 15 minutes, followed by 5 minutes of Akaashi apologizing. He couldn't deny he missed the two. But one certain Tokyo boy never appeared in his unread messages. For once, this fact didn't hurt like it used to. </p><p> </p><p>The next big development between Daishou and Kei, came at around 3 months into their relationship. Despite not hiding their relationship, some people still hadn't known. One of these people was none other than Kuroo freaking Tetsuro. When he found out he texted Tsukishima for the first time since high school.</p><p> </p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>i heard ur dating the snake</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>thats true? -.-</p><p>
  <b>If you’re referring to Daishou, yes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don't know why you call him a snake.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>unbelievable</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>of all the ppl u chose him??</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>its not gonna work</p><p><b>Kuroo-San:</b> hes a fcking snake</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>how long have u eben together</p><p>
  <b>1.Not only believable, but true!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2.Yes, I did. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>3.Dont talk about things you don't know</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4.He’s a human last time I checked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5.None of your business, but 7 months.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Maybe you’d know if you contacted me more</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Than once every year :).</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>tsukki hes a fckin snake</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>hes a cheater</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>hes gonna use u</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>snake bastard</p><p>
  <b>Even if he were to be/do those things, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>it's none of your concern. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m an adult, i can date whomever</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I please. So go ahead and fuck off.</b>
</p><p>After that, Tsukishima’s mood was ruined. Who did Kuroo think he was? Trying to comment on his relationships, when the man hadn’t spoken to him since highschool. Tsukishima decided to call Daishou over. Here lately he’d been missing his boyfriend a lot, and this just put him over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Can you come over?</b>
</p><p><b>daishou&lt;3: </b>sure babe, be over after</p><p>                    class</p><p>
  <b>Thank you.</b>
</p><p>         At that moment, Tsukishima wanted to add on an ‘I love you’. He almost did without thinking. But he wanted to tell Daishou he loved him in person. He’d never told someone outside of his family that. So when Daishou showed up around 3 hours later, loaded down with food, he was slightly nervous. When he opened the door he hugged Daishou as tight as he could. Putting his head in the crook of his neck he sat there for a moment, enjoying the closeness of him and his boyfriend. Daishou chuckled and sat his bags down, so he could wrap Tsukishima in his loving embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad day, huh?” Daishou asked, the sound being muffled to Tsukishima’s ears. Tsukishima nodded and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Glad you came, I missed you.” Tsukishima revealed. Daisou laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get inside, yeah?” Daishou suggested, causing Tsukishima to release him. </p><p> </p><p>         Daishou went inside with the food he had brought, Tsukishima trailing behind him. The food he had brought smelled great, but Tsukishima wasn’t hungry. He just wanted to go to his room and lay in his twin sized bed with Daishou, the bed was too smal and their knees would hit each other, their legs would surely tangle, and ankles would hang off, but at that moment nothing sounded better.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry, just tired,” Tsukishima told Daishou. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, c’mere you big baby,” Daishou snorted,” I can’t afford to let you get any skinnier, so come eat. If I don’t make you, no one will.’ </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima rolled his eyes but went to grab some of the food Daishou had brought. He couldn’t lie, he was starving but he also couldn’t let Daishou have the satisfaction of knowing he was right. So he ate quickly and glared whenever Daishou laughed at him. He quickly finished eating and told Kuguri Daishou had brought food, so he better get out here and eat. </p><p> </p><p>         Then he dragged Daishou to his room as fast as he possibly could. He really just wanted to curl up in his arms, and forget about the the dumb shit Kuroo had said. They laid down on Tsukishima’s tiny bed. About half of Kei’s calf hung off the end, so he curled his legs up at the knee, clinging to Daishou’s side. He laid his head on Daishou’s chest and let Daishou play with his hair like he loved to do. Daishou seemed to have a fixation with his blonde curls, not that he was complaining. Feeling Daishou’s hand in his soft hair had become one of the most comforting things for him. Tsukishima never knew something so simple could become so much more than its face value. Daishou let them lay like that in silence for a bit, but Tsukishima knew he’d ask what had made his day so bad. He hated seeing his boyfriend so exhausted and upset in every sense of the word. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, d’you wanna talk about what happened today?” Daishou asked, his chin rubbing the crown of Tsukishima’s head. Tsukishima grumbled a response, making Daishou laugh. The laugh was loud and endearing, reverberating within his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“You know Kuroo Tetsouru right? I guess he hadn’t got the memo that we were dating and just found out, and said some pretty shitty things. Annoyed the hell out of me.” Tsukishima ranted, an angry pout set on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, him. Yeah he probably doesn’t think too highly of me,” Daishou retorted. Tsukishima snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t say? He had some very creative insults for you,” </p><p> </p><p>“Care to share them with me?” Daishou asked, Tsukishima could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“”Sure, snake bastard was my personal favorite, and other forms of ‘snake’ and cheater’” Tsukishima said. Before he had gotten angry at these insults, but now they just seemed funny. </p><p> </p><p>“That all?Hmm, I guess he’s lost his touch, I’ve heard those from him before,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Is there some secret enemy backstory I'm missing here?” Tsukishima teased, rolling onto his stomach so he could face Daishou. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just high school rivalry. Nothing huge, but I guess that cat will hold a grudge for all 9 of his lives,”</p><p> </p><p>“The way he talked, you might as well have ran over his cat,” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I guess he might be a little immature. I never cared much for rivalries,” Daishou smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“My boyfriend is so mature, how did i ever get this lucky?” Tsukishima joked. In turn Daishou flicked his forehead, causing Tsukishima to scrunch up his nose in displeasure. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m the lucky one, the luckiest in this world” Daishou responded earnestly. Tsukishima’s face went pink. </p><p> </p><p>         All good things come to an end. That's just life. The end for him and Daishou came sooner than he would’ve liked though. Tsukishima had moved back into the dorms right after Christmas. He knew there would be quite a few parties for New Year’s, but he really just planned on spending it in his dorm with a few friends. Kuguri would also be back in his dorm for New Year’s, so he’d have a few people over as well. Right now, the gathering looked pretty small, with them only inviting Yamaguchi, Yachi. Daishou, Koganegawa, and Kyotani. They would probably get drunk off of heap booze and play a few drinking games while watching the ball drop, before everyone inevitably went to sleep. A small gathering between irends to celebrate the turning of the year. </p><p> </p><p>The night started out well enough. Tsukishima was the one to pick up the booze, buying plenty to last them through the night. When he returned, Yamaguchi and Yachi had already arrived, and were nestled into his couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Gross,” Tsukishima said, upon spotting them. Yachi stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, I’ve heard about so many Daishou cuddle sessions, don't even make that face, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi warned. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima snorted and returned to the kitchen where Kuguri was getting out a few snacks. Koganegawa and Daishou arrived one after the other. Koganegawa barged in with a yell of  ‘Hi tsukki!’ , most likely alerting everyone in the dorms of his presence. Daishou walked in chuckling behind him and kissed Tsukishima on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kei, happy new years,” Daishou whispered by his ear. Tsukishima’s face went red, illicting a whoop from Yamaguchi. Kyotani arrived a little later, offering a nod at the door. As soon as he arrived, they fully started everything.</p><p> </p><p>         Drinks were passed around, and games of truth or dare began. They sat in a small circle, close like friends should be. They started going around, daring each other and exposing secrets. When it got to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima could tell by the smirk on his face he was in for it. As was usual when it came to Yamaguchi, he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukkiiii, truth or dare?” Yamaguchi asked, his smirk so mischievous, you could hear it in his voice. Tsukishima knew he was in a lose-lose situation. Yamaguchi’s dare was sure to be embarrassing, but so were the things he’d make him reveal if he chose truth. But, either way, he could always drink. In the end, he decided to go the safer route. </p><p> </p><p>“Truth,” Tsukishima said simply. He heard a few weak protests of ‘Wimp,’ and ‘Chicken’ from his friends but when it came to Yamaguchi, both options were equally dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, pussy,” Yamaguchi started, “Have you ever fallen in love?” </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima’s face went pink. Fuck. He knew Yamaguchi was going to make him lose either way, but this? He felt embarrassed. He knew the answer was yes. First with Kuroo, and now with Daishou. But he couldn’t say it out loud. He picked up his beer and took a swig, before keeping the game going. </p><p> </p><p>“Koganegawa, truth or dare?” He asked, moving swiftly along. Eventually, it got back to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was ready to see what shit he’d start. But, for the first time in a while, Yamaguchi surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>“Truth or dare, Daishou?” He asked. Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi glance his way quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Truth,” Daishou answered. Tsukishima noticed Daishou’s pattern. Whether he was doing it subconsciously or not, he always did 2 truths in a row then a dare. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever fallen in love?” Yamaguchi asked, lips curling up in a smirk. Nearly immediately Daishou gave his response. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with your best friend right now,” He responded honestly as possible, throwing a sly wink Tsukishima’s way. He felt his face go hot as he heard his friends laugh. How had he gotten so lucky? How could Daishou be so frank about his feelings?</p><p> </p><p>         As the night went on they became more and more drunk. The drinking games were fun, but eventually everyone sat down and got ready for the ball drop. Yachi and Yamaguchi were cuddled into a couch, Grossly cute, as per usual. Koganegawa was on the floor, laid on his stomach, admiring the TV. Kyotani was sat in an armchair, looking almost happy (who is he kidding? He looked disinterested at best). Tsukishima assumed it was the alcohol. Tsukishima was sitting on the couch by Yamaguchi and Yachi, perched on Daishou’s lap. Before, Tsukishima wasn’t interested in being physically close with other people, or emotionally close. But with Daishou it was different. With Daishou, he didn’t mind. </p><p> </p><p>As per usual New Year’s tradition, when the ball dropped Tsukishima craned his neck around, and kissed Daishou.  As their lips connected, all Tsukishima could think about was how he hoped this never ended. The past few months with Daishou had been some of the best, probably the best if not for high school. Daishou made him feel whole. He hoped one day he could keep learning more about Daishou, everyday. He hoped he could learn from Daishou. Most of all, he hoped Daishou could be helped by Tsukishima as much as Daishou had helped Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>After the ball drop, Yamaguhci and Yachi got a taxi back to their apartment. They claimed it was because they both had things to do in the morning, things their apartment was closer to, but Tsukishima had his own theory on what they were off to do. But, he didn't really care, it wasn't happening in his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>         Koganegawa was passed out on the floor. Tsukishima swore it was the only time he was quiet. Even in his sleep he appeared excited. Looking at him made Tsukishima snort in amusement, who knew his teammate was such a lightweight? With those 3 out of action, it left only Kyotani, Kuguri, Daishou, and Tsukishima hanging out. They had music playing low from a speaker, and were all just relaxing. Tsukishima wished he could capture feelings like these in a bottle, so he could experience them whenever he wanted to. He scrolled through Instagram, seeing what all his friends posted for New Year’s. Tanaka and Kiyoko went on a New Year’s double date with Asahi and Nishinoya. Tsukishima made sure to make a comment poking fun at both couples, and couldn’t help but smile softly. He saw Yamaguchi had got a photo of him and Daishou when he wasn't looking and posted it. He liked the photo and immediately saved it to his photos. It was of the two of them laughing, Tsukishima’s eyes crinkled with joy. Daishou was looking at him with a soft expression in his eyes. They looked in love. He kept scrolling and eventually saw that Kuroo had attended a party with Kenma. The ache that had once felt so present in his heart, was dull. He almost didn't feel it at all. He decided to post his New Year’s photos, the one Yamaguchi took as well as one he took right there, the soft lighting making them both look younger. </p><p> </p><p>          As they sipped their beers to quiet music, just enjoying each other's company, Tsukishima didn’t wish to be anywhere else in the world. Nestled into Daishou’s side, he felt more at home than he ever had before. </p><p> </p><p>         Dasihou shook Tsukishima off of him so he could relieve himself, making Kuguri snort. Kuguri had drunken quite a lot that night, as most of them had, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but set his face into a familiar smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kuguri, what’d you kiss when the ball dropped this morning?” Tsukishima teased, his smirk easily turning into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?’ Kuguri slurred. </p><p> </p><p>“Just wondering what the two singles felt like this evening,” Tsukishima joked. Kyotani let out a snort.  Kei didn’t actually care that they were single, and his comments held no real malice as anyone could see.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d rather be single than have my boyfriend be with me as revenge for some high school rivalry,” Kuguri retorted, glaring at Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tsukishima asked, his voice regaining some of its edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should ask him, seems pretty pitiful you didn’t notice already,'' Kuguri grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout. Tsukishima felt his blood run cold. The room grew tense, and the light hearted happy energy from before was gone. Tsukishima decided he’d ask Daishou about what Kuguri meant when he got back. He heard the sink run from where he sat, and prepared himself. He knew Kuguri was most likely spewing drunken bull shit. As Daihou started to sit down, Tsukishima stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can you come outside with me for a minute?” Tsukishima said. Daishou smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” </p><p> </p><p>         They walked outside the dorm building, into the cold night. Tsukishima shivered. It was nearly 2 am, in winter as well. He hoped Daishou could quickly deny what Kuguri had said then head back inside with him. The moon was full, beautiful like the night they had begun to date. They stood in the parking light, street lamps illuminating the ground. Daishou stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets and looked around awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“What did we need to come out here for?'' Daishou asked. Tsukshima stopped and tried to think which way would be best to phrase this. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Daishou, it was just that the accusation was too odd to not investigate. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuguri said something odd, and I just want you to explain why he thinks this, it makes no sense,” Tsukishima said. Daishou chuckled awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d he say then?” Daishou said, still grinning. The girn was turning into more of a grimace at this point, moment by moment looking more awkward. </p><p> </p><p>“ I know it sounds ridiculous, but he said you're only dating me because of a high school rivalry,’ Tsukishima started,” But I just had to ask. I have no idea why he’d even come up with that, though him being wasted might have something to do with it.” Tsukishima finished and looked Daishou dead in the eye. Daishou let out a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me explain,” Daishou started, making Tsukishima’s heart drop, “When I found out you were Kuguri’s roommate, it’s true I wanted to use you to get back at Kuroo. But the feelings I have for you are so damn real Kei. I love you so much. I swear to you it’s true baby.”</p><p> </p><p>         As he kept rambling, Tsukishima felt like he was going to be sick. He had spent months in love with Daishou only to find out now, this was all some stupid revenge plot? How was he supposed to know which parts of Daishou’s feelings were real and which were fabricated. He hated that Kuroo was right. Daishou used him. That fucking hurt. How could Daishou lie so effortlessly? Did he think Tsukishima was a joke? </p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Tsukishima interrupted. Daishou quited immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to believe you? You just admitted to lying from the beginning, now you want me to take your word for it? You must think im stupid. You really messed with someone else’s feelings over a high school rivalry? You need to grow the fuck up. I’m done.” Tsukishima finished. He wasn't going to sit here and be treated like a fool. It was still cold out, and honestly he just wanted to go home and lay in his warm bed. As he walked into his dorm, he wondered if Daishou followed him in. He hoped the older man had enough sense to take a taxi home. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have enough sense to do just that. A few seconds after Tsukishima sat down on his couch, three knocks came upon the door. Kuguri had retired to his room, He looked towards the door but as he was standing up to tell Daishou to shove a fork up his ass, Kyotani lightly pushed him down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it,” Kyotani said firmly. Tsukishima was glad the older man was there. Over the course of the season the two had grown closer. He was glad to consider the older a friend. A good one at that, there's nothing in the world Tsukishima wanted to do less than answer the door. He sat there, elbows on his knees holding his hands. Kyotani returned a short time later, and told him he was gone. Tsukishima voiced his appreciation before saying he was going to bed, telling Kyotani the couch was all his. </p><p> </p><p>         As soon as Tsukishima reached the safety of his room and closed the door, he allowed himself to cry. He flopped down on his bed and laid under his blankets. He felt stupid. He let himself be used by someone else. All his life he had avoided just this, but acting cold and nonchalant. He finally got over it and then he got used. His first real relationship was just someone's revenge plot. How fucking pathetic. And as he kept thinking, his thoughts kept drifting back to the one who had warned him this would happen from the beginning. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact his first relationship just ended in one of the worst ways possible, but Tsukishima texted Kuroo. </p><p>
  <b>quit beig right all the time</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>tsukishima?</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>what do u mean</p><p>
  <b>i mean you need to quit being right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>its annoying</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>what was i right abt</p><p>
  <b>daishou </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hes a snake bastard</b>
</p><p>
  <b>but im still mad you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>for being right</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>are u okay</p><p><b>Kuroo-San</b>: this isnt like u</p><p>
  <b>Stop being so nice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i like you better when your being </b>
</p><p>
  <b>normal </b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>tsukki </p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>do u want me to come beat</p><p>                     daishou up</p><p>
  <b>yes</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b> then ill be there soon</p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>no ones allowed to break my </p><p>                   Tsukkis heart ￣へ￣</p><p> </p><p>         As Tsukishima talked with Kuroo his mood liften. When he sent the first message he had been sobbing uncontrollably, and felt like he couldn't breathe. But by the end of their conversation Tsukishima let out a few giggles, considering he was under the influence it wasn’t really a surprise. He was a giggly drunk after all. When he woke up in the morning, heartbroken and with a pounding headache, he regretted ever contacting his former mentor. As he read through what he had said he was embarrassed. The last time they had talked was Kuroo’s warning, and now look at him. Not only that but he had been drunk, his messages came out weird and sometimes he felt like he was oversharing. He apologized to Kuroo but the older man didn’t mind. </p><p> </p><p><b>Kuroo-San: </b>its ok im here for u tsuki</p><p> </p><p>         Reading the message, Tsukihsima rolled his eyes. Kuroo had told him that many times, but their relationship fell out everytime.He was upset with himself for contacting the older. It was uncalled for and really immature. But, what’s done is done, he supposed. He had more important things to worry about now. He and Daishou were over. What came next? What was he supposed to do in the hours that used to be filled by going on dates and hanging out at each other's places? How was he supposed to face Kuguri? There was so much to think about, and he didn’t want to think about it at all. Thankfully, Daishou seemed to accept it was over. He didn’t call or text. He didn’t show up at Tsukishima’s doorstep. Tsuksihima was glad for that in some ways, but in others it proved to him that Daishou’s feelings weren’t honest. So, Tsukishima would say his first breakup was okay. </p><p> </p><p>         For a little while after that, his relationship with Kuguri was awkward to say the least. Eventually Kuguri apologized, and after that they were better. But there were times when Tsukishima harbored some disappointment in his roommate. Usually he tried to just coexist with Kuguri. Next year he’d have a new dorm mate, so it wouldn't matter. They were both mature enough to not let it affect the team. Overall, it was fine. They were all fine.</p><p> </p><p>         Yamaguchi offered to castrate Daishou as soon as he found out. The overprotective side of his friend came out, which Tsukishima found amusing. His close friends offered their support, and said they were sorry it had turned out that way. Tsukishima didn’t delete their pictures off his instagram like most would. Daishou might've been a bad chapter, but it was still part of the story. He left them all up, only changing his profile picture. </p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo texted him occasionally to check in on him. Tsukishima was hesitant to answer his messages and start a conversation with him at first. He knew it'd inevitably fall out, like they always did. He was fresh out of a relationship as well. Plus if his crush came back he knew there’d be no way for him to get over it without hurting. Kuroo was for Kenma. He couldn’t change anything about that, and he wouldn't even if he could. They were happy. He couldn't interfere with that. But, Kuroo had an energy that drew Tsukishima to him. He couldn't just leave the other on read. So when Kuroo texted him to check in on him once or twice a week, he'd answer and see how the captain was doing. He was only doing it to be polite. </p><p> </p><p>         The rest of the year went by faster than he’d expected. Finals were absolute hell for him, but he survived. He was almost sad to see his first year draw to a close. He felt old. At the same time, he couldn't wait to see what his next year would hold. The future was so near, he could almost taste it. He wasn’t sure he liked the flavor.</p><p> </p><p>         The summer was spent back in his childhood home. Moving out of his dorm was annoying, he felt like just yesterday he had moved in. It didn’t help that he had slowly accumulated things throughout the year. He regretted all the online shopping out of boredom, and trips with Yamaguchi. Box after box of heavy objects were lugged into his room, with the help of Akiteru. </p><p> </p><p>         After finally unpacking all his boxes, he let himself fall onto his bed with a heavy sigh. Being home felt different. His home town as a whole felt a little smaller in a way. More confined. He hadn’t gone far at all for college but coming home didn’t feel like home anymore. Everywhere he went he ran into someone from highschool, whether it be a teacher or a fellow classmate. Sometimes he saw someone who claimed to know him since he was in diapers. No matter who it was though, they all asked him the same questions. </p><p> </p><p>“How's college? Are the classes easy?” or “Well, what career are you planning on?”, or his least favorite, “Do you have a girlfriend yet?”. A few times some nice old women offered to set them up with their granddaughters, everytime Tsukishima had to hold off from saying ‘I’m gay.’. He felt like a saint everytime he did not reveal his sexuality to someone's grandmother. </p><p> </p><p>         He got a summer job at a convenience store. Not Coach Ukai’s sadly, but  a convenience store nonetheless. His years of lazing around all summer were over. College was expensive, plus he didn't want to depend on his parents for spending money. It's not like he had much else to do anyways. Staying in the house all the time made him sad in a way. It had changed so much in his absence. It was small things, like his athletic tape not being on the bathroom counter, or Akiteru’s room being completely clean. It felt like the house was older, and had grown out of a phase filled with laughing and family. Tsukishima felt like he had missed this change and wanted to go back, but he couldn't. The change was irreversible. The change was complete. He wondered how lonely his parents felt at night. All the time in this house it was never a moment of peace it seemed. Akiteru always plays volleyball, or messes with Kei. Little feet padding down wooden floors in hallways. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s quiet conversations. Tsukishima knew his parents played music as they went to sleep now, a new habit to drown out the silence. He wondered when he grew out of this house. He wondered when he’d have a new home. </p><p> </p><p>         He didn’t have much time but he was sure to clear his schedule for one specific date. June 21, the first official day of summer. Also, his former captain and team mom’s wedding. Daichi and Sugawara were finally getting married after their long term relationship. Tsukishima was ready for it, all his former teammates would be there. Asahi and Tanaka were to be the best men. When Tsukishima received the letter, he wasn't surprised. If anything he was surprised it had taken them this long to tie the knot. But, better late than never, he supposed. He told his mom about it, to which she clapped her hand excitedly and told him he needed to go suit shopping with her. She had estatically brought him from store to store, and eventually got a suit tailored for him. As Tsukishima eyed himself up in the mirror, he felt powerful. He could only describe it in one way, he felt hot. He felt beautiful in a way he hadnt since Daishou broke his heart. He was glad to feel this way. </p><p> </p><p>         The day of the wedding was a good one. He woke up on time, his hair cooperated and he was excited to attend the wedding. His mother got him ready for his first wedding. He couldn't help be nostalgic for when he was younger and she had to crouch to tie his tie for him. Now she had to look up at him. It's funny how times have changed. He got an uber to the venue, and took a seat. Yamaguchi and Yachi arrived shortly after he did, and the three said hello to each other, before walking around and talking to their former teammates. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima, have you gotten even <em> taller? </em>” Nishinioya asked him from his boyfriend,  Asahis side. Tsukishima knew he had. </p><p> </p><p>“Not that I know of, maybe you’ve just gotten shorter, that seems more likely,” He teased with a smile, causing Noya to scowl and grumble something about respecting those older than him. </p><p> </p><p>         Tanaka didn't have much to say outside of bragging about what a catch Kiyoko was. Kiyoko herself was being pleasant as per usual. Tsukishima wondered how she put up with her boyfriend. Tsukishima could honestly say he was excited to see all his former teammates. Even the idiot duo made time to come, in matching suits of course. Hinata could work miracles when it came to Kageyama. Tsukishima was sure to tease him about it. Kageyama still looked emotionally constipated, but he was glad to see they had finally got together. Everyone knew they would from the beginning.  He caught up with many of his former senpais, telling them all about his major and volleyball team.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and his boyfriend Iwaizumi were there too. Oikawa wore a white suit, which Tsukishima teased him mercilessly about. </p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you heard it’s disrespectful to wear white to a wedding?” He asked him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I didn't have a choice,” Oikawa protested with a pout. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me you had one suit on hand and it happened to be white?” Oikawa was quiet for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, come save me, glasses is being mean,” He whined to his boyfriend, causing Tsukishima to erupt in snickers at Iwaizumis facial expression. He wondered how the other man did it. </p><p> </p><p>         The actual ceremony was gorgeous. With Suga involved, how could it not be? The shrubbery and scenery was gorgeous, in a way only Suga could pull off. It wasn't too flashy or too simple. It was elegant in a way. It was perfect. They wore matching suits and grins so bright Tsukishima thought he might go blind.After the ceremony,  Asahi gave a beautiful speech that almost brought a tear to Tsukishima’s eye. Just like the gentle giant, the words were soft and you could hear his admiration in every word. It was very evident he was happy for his closest friends, who he saw as inspirations. Then Tanaka lightened the mood with a more humorous speech. The two speeches balanced out well, Asahis causing some sniffles, and Tanaka making some burst out in laughter.  There was a reception afterwards, with food and drinks. Tsukishima stayed of course. He loved all his former peers like his own family. He wouldn't miss a moment of it. But as he drank and talked to his highschool classmates, enjoying the time he had with them. He didn't know when they'd be able to meet like this again. </p><p> </p><p>But, it came as a surprise when a certain former captain walked over to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo? What are you doing here?” Tsukishima asked, feeling surprised to see the man all the way here from Tokyo. The older man looked as good as ever, bed head still wild.His suit did not appear to be tailored, but he filled it out nicely regardless. The man seemed also muscular as Bokuto now, which was surprising. It fit Kuroo well. Deep down he was glad to see the sly, former captain.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was told my good friend Daichi was getting married today,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima snorted in response. The two captains had a relationship, but a good friendship? Was Kuroo delusional?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right, did someone else invite you as their plus one?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki,” Kuroo began to whine, causing Tsukishima to roll his eyes, “The couple of the night invited me, is it so hard to trust me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes it is,” Tsukishima dead panned. </p><p> </p><p>“I see your as mean as ever,” Kuroo snickered. </p><p> </p><p>“I prefer honest but whatever makes you sleep at night,”</p><p> </p><p>“So quick-witted,” Kuroo said, a tiny bit of awe in his eyes. Tsukishima rolled his eyes again and held back a scoff. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just realizing? Hmm,”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of us can observe it all,”</p><p> </p><p>“Most people figure that out about me by the first day, I think you're just an idiot” Tsuksihima retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Everytime we talk you wound me” Kuroo said, grabbing at an imaginary pain in his heart. He was always one of theatrics it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>“The don't talk to me,”</p><p> </p><p>“What's the fun in that?”</p><p> </p><p>“There's a lot, I love it when you shut up,” Tsukishima said with a smile so fake it was almost painful. Kuroo laughed at his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsuki don't be a tsundere, you know you love me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't call me Tsukki,” Kei pointed out immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn't deny the part about you being madly in love with me” Kuroo counters, cocking his head to one side. He raised one of his thick eyebrows, creating a face that just screamed ‘I'm a cocky asshole’.</p><p><br/>
“That statement was so ludicrous it wasn't worthy of a response,” He bit back. Kuroo laughed, loud and bold. His laugh was ugly, but Tsukishima couldn’t help but want to laugh with him. It took everything in him to suppress a smile. After Kuroo quit laughing the energy grew tense and a little awkward. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s Bokuto?” Tsuksihima asked, to break the heavy silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you not kept in touch with him?” Kuroo inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“I have, but facetiming and texting can only show so much,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, he's good, pretty normal to be honest,” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck. This was one of his habits Tsukishim knew he did when he was awkward or nervous or both. </p><p> </p><p>“That's good, he seemed fine over the phone, I just wanted to be sure,” Tsukishima knew he’d know for sure if anything went wrong in bokuto's life. He and Akaashi always made sure to check in on him.Bokuto checked in more than Akaashi, but that was just his personality. Hyper, overexicatable, and talkative. On most people it was annoying, but from Bokuto it was almost endearing in a way. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you texted me the other day, whether you were drunk or not, I missed you,” Kuroo admitted. Tsukkishima saw his adams apple bob as he swallowed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you to, I was just busy,” </p><p> </p><p>“Though the circumstances were not the best, I'm glad you texted,” Kuroo chuckled, putting his head against his hand. His eyes stayed on Tsukishima, and Tsukishima kept eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Hows Kenma?” Tsukishima asked. </p><p>“He's sick right now,” Kuroo started, “He was going to come to see Chibi-chan but fate said no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell hinata, he admires Kenma so much he'd probably sprint all the way to Tokyo to see him,” Kuroo snorted at this. </p><p> </p><p>“As if i'd talk to him when you're right in front of me ,” Kuroo retorted. </p><p> </p><p>         The rest of the night went well, the two of them just catching up. In the time they had drifted, Tsukishima had forgotten how good of company Kuroo was. The older man was funny, he could keep up with Tsukishima's humor as well. He was smart too, of course he was. Kuroo’s geekiness was endearing. He was good at taking jokes without being buthurt about them. As the night progressed he was reminded over and over again that Kuroo was quite possibly some of the best company he knew. He started to question why he was so adamant to stay away from him. </p><p> </p><p>         Soon, he had to go home. He called another uber to take him back home. When the uber arrives Kuroo walked him out of the venue. It was dark by then, and they walked in silence. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad I saw you tonight,” Kuroo said, as he watched Tsukishima open the door. Tsukishima paused for a few seconds before responding. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad I saw you too,”</p><p> </p><p>“Be sure to text me, okay?’</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Tsukishima closed the car door and sighed. He had tried so hard no to let this happen but it seemed like he was at square one. He leaned his head back against the leather seat of his uber. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>He texted Kuroo when he got home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thanks for keeping me company. </b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San:</b> the pleasures all mine </p><p>
  <b>Okay you dork, goodnight. </b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo-San:</b> goodnight tsukki :)</p><p>
  <b>Don’t call me that. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>         The next day, Tsukishima woke up content. Life went on as usual. Not much had changed, but at the same time he could feel a change starting. In the meantime, he still had to worry about his next year at University. He also had to worry about volleyball. In between all of this he had to keep up the small social circle he had built. He didn't have much time to be left with his thoughts. On the rare occasion he was left alone and wasn't energized enough to think, he usually just thought life was going too fast. What happened to days that dragged on for ages, just doing nothing all day? He guessed he had grown out of that too. </p><p> </p><p>         All too quickly he was moving into a new dorm. This time his dorm mate was a guy named Motomu Sawauchi. He had never heard of him. He hoped this roommate situation went a lot smoother than the previous. He seemed like a nice guy over all, and Tsukishima did not doubt that he’d be a decent roommate. Tsukishima hated having to unpack all his boxes, it felt like just yesterday he was unloading them in his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>         This coming year, he just didn't want to suffer another heartbreak. His last one hurt like hell, and he knew it could've been worse. He was lucky to have it so easy. It still hurt, and this year, he didn't want to hurt. He wanted to find his home. He knew it might take a while, but that's what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>         His second year was off to a better start than his first. He knew what to expect work wise, so he knew how to plan accordingly. His work style and speed as a whole had improved lots. With this, he became a lot less stressed. He started a skin care routine, per Yamaguchi’s recommendation. He never was the type to care about his appearance much, but taking care of himself felt good sometimes. He bought a few succulents to put on his window sill. He started trying to make sure he was actually okay. Not just pretending to be okay. He made sure when he said he was okay he actually was. Because over the summer he realized one thing: if he wanted others to respect him and value him, he had to respect and value himself. He started off with small things like washing his face, eating healthier, and sleeping enough. But these small things had made major improvements of his quality of life. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was learning to love himself one step at a time. </p><p> </p><p>         His birthday wasn't too long after they returned to school. This year Yamaguchi set up a get together with a few friends at a restaurant. The friends invited were Yamaguchi of course, Yachi, Kogangawa, and Kyotani. They made an interesting little friend group. Not just in look but in personality as well. But they worked, and that's all that mattered. To Tsukishima’s embarrassment they all brought him gifts as well. Yachi made him a mug at one of her pottery classes. Honestly Tsukishima had never received such a cute gift. It was so Yachi too. He’d be sure to treasure it. Koganegawa had gotten him some dinosaur boxers. Tsukishima swore he was going to kill Yamaguchi for telling everyone about his hobby. Kyotani just got him a gift card, but he appreciated it nonetheless. At Least it wasn't another set of boxers. Yamaguchi gave him his favorite gift however. A small assortment of makeup products. Kei had expressed interest in trying out a few of them. Yamaguchi had taken it upon himself to go find some for Tsukishima. Tsukishima loved his best friend so much. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima was nervous to experiment with it at first. But leaving it on the vanity to collect dust wasn't doing anything either. So one afternoon he decided to try some of it on. He followed a tutorial but still came out with a splotchy, unblended looking mess.Despite it not being good as the gurus, he still liked how it made him feel. He felt gorgeous, and powerful. He felt like he was even more beautiful than before. Sure he needed more practices but he'd keep practicing. He especially liked how the eyeliner looks. He began wearing it daily to feel that power high. Sometimes he got looks, but he took them in stride. He was hot and he knew it. </p><p> </p><p>         He lived his life from break to break. Thanksgiving break was short but he was glad to see his parents. He knew his mother didn't say it but she was lonely. She missed having her sons in the house. She had done so much for him, and if this is all she wanted from him, he was fine with that. Christmas break was fun as well. He got pictures of Yamaguchi and Yachi dressed up as elves, which was as adorable as you could expect. Although Christmas wasn’t as big as it was when he was younger, it was still a fun holiday. He got a long break for it as well, so you wouldn't catch him complaining. He spent his New Years alone, watching documentaries. If he cried while remembering what had happened the year before, there's no way of knowing. For spring break he went back home again. His mom welcomed him with a warm smile every time. His dad was excited to see him as well, he just showed it in a different way. He was more of a vocal expressor than a physical. Tsukishima honestly preferred it that way. That week was mainly spent lying around the house, his mother running around tirelessly. And then came finals. And then it was the summer again. The year went by so fast tsukishima felt if he would have blinked any more he might have missed even more.</p><p> </p><p>         But the year was an important one. Throughout the year, Tsukishima had learned to love himself unconditionally. He had learned he was perfect, and deserved to be happy. And his happiness didn't need to come from just one person like his had when he was with Daishou. And throughout it all he had so much support, it was unreal. He had people from the beginning telling him how to improve his makeup, to tell him he was fine, he'd be fine. </p><p> </p><p>         One of these people was Kuroo. Kuroo and him had grown even closer. Honestly, tsukishima thought this was the closest they'd ever been. The older man was always there for them. He supported his good decisions and told him when he was being an ass. It was a gradual process, from texting every so often, to texting daily, to calling daily, and finally facetiming every night. Tsukishima didn't know when it happened but Kuroo had become a major part of his life again. The other man was one of his closest friends and confidants. Tsukshima didn't have a crush anymore though. Sometimes his thoughts drifted back to Kuroos lips but that didn't mean anything. Kenma and Kuroo were happy and there was no way Tsukishima would get in the way of that. He was willing to overlook his own wants, for what he knew made Kuroo happy. </p><p> </p><p>         But it was summer in Miyagi once more. He had been rehired at his convenience store job. But since he was going into his 3rd year now, his most common question was if he had any marriage plans. It was honestly tiring to get the same question over and over. But, he knew he wasn't the only one. It was the part of coming back home from college experience. Tsukishima did have to start thinking about what he wanted to do after college. He knew he wanted to work at a museum, but which one? Did he want to go into a certain type of museum? Did he want to study abroad for a year? He didn't, really. He just wanted to graduate. </p><p> </p><p>         There wasn't much to do in Miyagi, so he felt himself often drifting back to his phone. Not just to talk to Kuroo, although it usually was to talk to Kuroo. He often complained about how boring Miyagi was, a struggle the city boy would never understand.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't get it, all there is to do is like volleyball, work, eat, and sleep,” Tsukishima complained to the other man. </p><p> </p><p>“What else do you need?” Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Entertainment, literally anything,” Tsukishima said in a monotone voice. Kuroo began to name off things Kei could do before being interrupted by Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't get it City boy, there's like thousands of things to do in Tokyo,”</p><p> </p><p>“You're right,” Kuroo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“When am I not?” Tsukishima asked with a dramatic sigh, making Kuroo snort. </p><p> </p><p>“Then come to Tokyo, we can hang out for a day,” Kuroo offered. Tsukishima felt himself get excited. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't you have jobs to apply for, Mr. Graduate?” </p><p> </p><p>“They can wait for a day. C’mon Tsukki don't make me beg,” Kuroo whined in a high pitched voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, hearing you beg might convince me,” Tsukishima teased. Kuroo began to beg immediately. </p><p> </p><p>         They made an agreement that Tsukishima would go to Tokyo on Saturday. Tsukishima was excited to hang out with Kuroo. He had missed the older man a lot. Soon he’d be getting news on if he got a job at a lab soon. Tsukishima knew he would. He was so smart and talented there was no way he wouldn't get it. </p><p> </p><p>         Saturday came quickly. He rode the train to Tokyo with no real bumps or issues. When he got there, Kuroo was easy to spot. He just looked for the bed hair. He spotted him nearly immediately, his hair was very distinctive. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kuroo-San,” Tsukishima greeted the older man. </p><p> </p><p>“Still don't drop the san will you?” Kuroo smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I?” Tsukishima teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you love me,” </p><p> </p><p>“Who said that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you haven't put it into words doesn't mean it's not true.” Kuroo explained. Tsukishima held back a scoff. He raised his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Pssh, yeah right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you wearing eyeliner?” Kuroo asked him. Tsukishima felt his stomach drop. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah” He said awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“It suits you, I like it.” Kuroo explained. Tsukishima felt his face go a little hot. How embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>         They started going to their first stop. An arcade. Tsukishima had been to one before of course, but according to Kuroo Tokyo arcades were ‘different’. Tsukishima caught on fairly fast, and realized this was all a big scheme for Kuroo to brag. He was fairly good at video games, probably because of his boyfriend Kenma. He was especially good at carnival-like games and claw machines. If Tsukishima was honest he was impressed, but he’d never tell Kuroo that. Couldn’t give him the satisfaction. Kuroo led him over to a crane machine. Of course, it was filled to the brim with dinosaur stuffed animals. </p><p> </p><p>         “Watch this,” Kuroo said confidently, putting his money into the machine. He leaned closer to the glass, eyebrows scrunched in focus. It was adorable in a way, and Tsukishima let out a snort. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd win the animal. Kuroo had dragged him from machine to machine to watch him win these prizes. Tsukishima himself wasn't the best at these games, which he was fine with. Of course Kuroo was sure to tease him about it, but he didn't mind. As he predicted, Kuroo won the game. He pulled a small red dinosaur out of the machine, and cupped it in both hands. It was cute Tsukishima could admit. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Tsukki, what are you going to name it?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Tsukishima could tell he was pleased with his victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I name it?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it's near and dear to your heart, a gift from your favorite senpai,” Kuroo crooned, leaning his way. Tsukishima let out a scoff. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I'll name it Kuroo,” </p><p> </p><p>“It'd be an honor,” Kuroo said, bowing slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this dinosaur needs a name as stupid as the person he won it,” Tsukishima started, “The bright red reminds me of Nekoma too.”. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a backhanded compliment?” Kuroo said feigning shock. Tsukishima almost smiled about his dumbass remarks. </p><p> </p><p>“There was no compliment at all, it was an insult.” Tsukishima retorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything from you is a compliment Tsukki,” Kuroo said, voice dripping with false affection. Tsukishima's ears went pink. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, thanks for the dinosaur,”</p><p> </p><p>“You have manners? Who knew!” Kuroo pretended to fall backwards in shock, as if Tsukishima saying thanks was the most surprising thing he'd ever heard. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, where to next?”</p><p> </p><p>         Their banter was always fun. Neither of them were too mean or too soft. They never really ran out of things to say anymore. aEvery so often Kuroo would thrown in some dumb, overly sweet remark to fluster him, but he didnt mind. They worked really well together. It was as if their personalities went hand in hand. They accompanied and complemented each other nicely. Tsukishiima liked their conversations, and always left them feeling happy here recently. </p><p> </p><p>         The next stop was a restaurant. They were just eating ramen and talking. Enjoying their day together and talking about what to do later. Tsukishima was, as usual, eating a smaller portion than average while Kuroo whined about his above average appetite. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen here stick bug, you’ve got to eat, I can't be the only one eating this much,” Kuroo whined childishly, turning his head up and sinking into his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“I can't eat that much, it's always been like that,”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to bulk up, I swear your arms are like pencils,” Kuroo said, causing Tsukishima to roll his eyes and go back to eating. He guessed Kuroo’s tactics worked, because he did finish his meal. </p><p> </p><p>         The next thing they did was go to a park. They talked for a bit. Originally they had wanted to do more, but Tsukishima had to go back to Miyagi. There would most likely be another day when Tsukishima could go to Tokyo or Kuroo could come down to Miyagi anytime, But, despite knowing this, he wasn't ready to go back home. Miyagi was boring and there was nothing to do, but in Tokyo he had a fun time. He was never bored or uncomfortable for even a moment. Though, most of that credit went to Kuroo. They walked through the park as the sun set in comfortable silence. Kuroo had his hands in his jacket pockets, as they walked evenly, side by side. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you have fun today?” Kuroo asked, breaking the comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Tsukishima didn't even think before giving his answer. How could he not have fun when he was with Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, I had a lot of fun too,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima glad Kuroo seemed to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed Kuroo’s. Most people didn't find him much fun, but he was glad Kuroo did. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to do this again, it reminded me how much I missed you.” Kuroo started, “When you decided to go to Sendai I remember being upset but getting over it, this makes me wish you came to Tokyo instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“It just worked out this way, you know, that's life,” Tsukishima said honestly. Life worked in weird ways, but it all worked out for him in the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you choose Tokyo, Tsukki?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just didn't feel like the right fit,”  Kuroo snorted at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it doesn't matter now, you're here with me now and that's all that matters,”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep talking like that and your boyfriend will get jealous,” Tsukishima said with a snort in response to the sappy comment. </p><p> </p><p>“Boy friend? I don't have a boyfriend,”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Yes you do,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well who is this boyfriend of mine that I apparently have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma of course,” At this Kuroo burst out laughing. Tsukishima's face heated in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenma?” Kuroo laughed loudly, “That's fucking hilarious. Kenma’s like a brother to me. And he's aromantic, I thought you knew.” Tsukishima didn't know. This was big news to him. He wanted to ask about them going on the dates and spending New Years together but the more he thought about it, the more he realized those could be purely platonic. Those dates could be lunches with friends, like Tsukishima had done with Kuroo today. He couldn't help but feel a little stupid. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” He said. He felt it summed up how he was feeling pretty well without giving off too much information. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh don't be like that,” Kuroo started, throwing his arm over Tsukishima’s back, “Everyone can't be right all the time. Its just funny that's what you thought. Who knew our poor Tsukki knew so little!” Tsukishima scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Tsukishima responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Here take a picture with me Tsukki, I want to make Bokuto jealous that I got to spend the day with you,” Kuroo said, opening his phone. His face remained blank but he threw up a peace sign. Kuroo snapped the picture and posted it to Instagram. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Tsukki! If I go silent for a few days it because Bo destroyed me,” Kuroo joked with a chuckle.</p><p>         It was getting late, and his train would be leaving soon. He and Kuroo started to make their way to the station. Once again, they walked in comfortable silence all the way there. Tsukishima focused on the landscape. Miyagi was beautiful,in a small town way. Tokyo was beautiful in its chaos and diversity. Tsukishima loved them both. Maybe Kuroo was right, and maybe he should have gone to Tokyo, but it didn't matter now. He was pretty happy with how it all turned out. As they approached the station, Kuroo turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m  so glad we had this time together, Tsukki,” Kuroo said earnestly. He looked content in a subtle way. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too, you make for some average company,” Tsukishima teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Pssh, don't lie, you know you love me,” Kuroo retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo did you eat something weird today? You seem to be going delusional,” Tsukishima feigned concern and went to feel if his forehead was hot. Kuroo batted his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“You dropped the san! Finally, "He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah whatever, I've got to get on my train. Goodnight Kuroo,”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe, Tsukki, next time I'll visit you in Miyagi,” Kuroo said, waving at him. Tsukishima watched him turn and walk off and sighed. Next time couldn't come quick enough. </p><p> </p><p>         The full effect of what Kuroo revealed to him didn't hit him until later. Kenma, this person who he had seen as what he needed to be for Kuroo, wasn't even with Kuroo. How much time did he waste wishing he was Kenma? How many times did he let himself be hurt just because he was overthinking. He wasted most of the past few years pining after someone who wasn't taken? Honestly, even if he knew this sooner he would've never confessed. His insecurities would have prevented that anyways. But it might have helped to not think he was the opposite of Kuroo’s type. He might have learned to love himself a whole lot sooner. </p><p> </p><p>         It turned out, their next meeting took a long time to arrive. Kuroo was job hunting, and Tsukishima was going into his third year of University. He had a lot to think about. Between that and his part time job, their schedules just were not lining up. They still talked all the time. Whether it be texting or calling they always were talking to one another it seemed. And Tsukishima felt himself falling again. He wanted to stop himself, but at the same time he didn't. He missed the feeling of liking someone. If reading into every little thing and feeling his heartbeat a little faster when they talked. He didn't miss all the painful parts, but he missed the good parts more than anything. </p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo ended up coming to Miyagi about 2 weeks before Tsukishima moved back into college. He came during the middle of a heat wave, in which Tsukishima didn't want to do much of anything. It felt hot even inside the house with air conditioning. He wondered if he stepped outside hed melt. Tsukishima’s mother  was ecstatic to see he had friends other than Yamaguchi. He told her many times he did, but he guessed seeing it in the flesh was even better. She beamed at Kuroo and immediately treated him like her long lost third son, drawing a groan from Tsukishima.Instead Kuroo came over to his house and they laid in his living room to escape the heat. They decided to watch movies (Kuroo made sure to tease him about his selection but the Jurassic world movies were 1. Really good in terms of accuracy in models, 2. Had really good CGI, and 3. Chris Pratt's hot.). They sat and watched the movies, Kuroo interrupting every so often to crack a joke. Overall they just laid around, and it was very chilled out. Kuroo of course wanted a tour of his room to see his ‘dirty little secrets’. Tsukishima obviously had none on display in his room, but he took kuroo there anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“You won't find anything special but go wild,” Tsukishima told him. Kuroo walked in and looked around before flopping down on the bed like it was his own. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, your room is so boring,” Kuroo said rolling onto his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I'm only here for like 4 months out of the year, what did you expect” </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, something else,” Kuroo started, “Like a weird magazine or boy band posters. Only semi-weird thing you have is your dinosaurs and I already knew about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that weird,” Tsukishima denied. Plenty of people were intrigued by dinosaurs. Kuroo snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“You're right, it's cute.” He sat up on the bed and motioned for Tsukishima to sit by him. He sat down beside him, as Kuroo flopped back. They sat in silence for a few moments., just the two of them. The mood was relaxed, and there wasnt a  need to say much of anything. But, Kuroo was never one to waste his little time with Tsukishima doing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels like I’m not growing up,” Kuroo said with a deep sigh. Tsukishima was taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone expects me to be an adult now,” Kuroo started, “And be all professional. But I don't feel like that's me. I still feel like a dumb kid most of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Tsukishima didn't know what to say to him. Kuroo turned over and faced him with a sad looking smile on his face. Tsukishima didn't know what words he could use to express his thoughts. So he just did what felt right, and pushed Kuroo's hair out of his face. As he carded his fingers through Kuroo's hair, Kuroo grinned at him. The simple move had provided Kuroo with so much comfort immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s why I like you so much, with you I don't feel like you're pressuring me to grow up. With you, I don't have to ,like, be someone I'm not.” Kuroo revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo, you never have to be someone you're not,” Tsukishima reassured him. Kuroo grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this your way of saying you like my true self?” Kuroo teased. Tsukishima's face went hot and he stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Let's go watch another movie,” He suggested. Kuroo frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“But Tsukki, I liked how we were,” Kuroo complained. He frowned slightly and Tsukishima sighed, before sitting back down. The rest of their afternoon was spent in Tsukishima's room talking. Kuroo was a lot more serious that day. He obviously enjoyed being with Tsukishima,  but he was going through a lot. He told Tsukishima a lot about how he was feeling. Tsukishima wished he knew how to solve all his problems, but he didn't. So he did what he knew he could do, he comforted him. He let Kuroo talk without interruption and just listened. </p><p> </p><p>The end of the afternoon was not a welcome thought. Tsukishima didn't want to see Kuroo go. But he knew he had to, they were both busy. He made sure to walk Kuroo to the station, like Kuroo had done for him in Tokyo. As they said goodbye, Tsukishima already was excited for their next meeting. </p><p> </p><p>“You can always talk to me, you know? I’m only a phone call away,” Tsukishima reminded him at the station. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww Tsukki! Who knew you could be so thoughtful,” Kuro teased. Tsukishima set a scowl on his face, but his blush probably gave him away. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, make sure you get home safe,” Tsukishima said, waving and walking away. His blush was heavy on his face the whole way home. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima and Kuroo wouldn't be able to meet up for a while it seemed. Kuroo had gotten the lab job, so he was of course very busy. Tsukishima had college starting back, and volleyball as well. But they still talked a lot. Tsukishima couldn't help[ but wonder when he'd get to see him again. </p><p> </p><p>         His third year of college was the same as the year before. He felt he had completely gotten into the rhythm of college. Volleyball was good as well. Life was great. But he felt unprepared for what came next. In college he had unknowingly fallen into a place. He had his friends, and clubs, and activities. What would he do when these things were gone? Everyone kept asking him his plans for the future. He knew what he wanted to do, but sometimes he wondered if it was what he really wanted. Senior year was right around the corner. What was he going to do when this was all over, and he had to do everything alone?</p><p> </p><p>The reality was, he was about to close another chapter in his life. </p><p> </p><p>         He tried not to think about it, but he could understand what Kuroo was telling him. His friends were getting engaged, getting jobs, hell some were playing  division one volleyball. But what was he doing that was important like that? He talked to Kuroo about it, who assured him he was doing fine. He was playing division 2 volleyball, which was impressive. He was going to class, he was getting good grades. Kuroo assured him his achievements were just as important as his peers. Different but equal in their own ways. </p><p> </p><p>         He saw Kuroo sooner than he thought he would. Kuroo came to one of his volleyball games to watch how his favorite ‘student’ improved. Tsukishima was pleased with his performance that night and was glad to see Kuroo after the game. He apparently had been planning to surprise him for a while now. </p><p> </p><p>“You could go division 1 you know?” Kuroo told him, in regards to how he played. Tsukishima just shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy where I am,” </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re happy that’s all that matters,” Kuroo said, embarrassing as always.</p><p> </p><p>“How has work been, scientist?” Tsukishima asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Gah, don't even get me started,” Kuroo began, “It's stressful, that's about the only way to describe it. But it’s something that I love, so I can't complain. It’d be a hell of a lot worse stuck in an easy career I wasn't passionate about.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you enjoy it,” Tsukishima responded. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you? I’m sure you’re tired of people reminding you that you have to graduate and get a job soon,” Kuroo claimed, causing Tsukishima to roll his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, there’s only so many times I can answer the same questions.” Tsukishima retorted, causing Kuroo to laugh, loud and obnoxious. They talked for a short time after that before Kuroo had to leave. As they were saying goodbye, Tsukishima got the urge to tell him how much he loved him. But he didn't want to put in words. He hugged Kuroo tightly, and hoped he got the message. </p><p> </p><p>         His birthday came and went. This year it didn't feel as important. He did wake up due to Kuroo calling him until he finally woke up, just to scream ‘Happy birthday Tsukki!” in his ear. He opened up his front door and saw a package on his doormat. He saw the Tokyo address and knew who it was from. To his surprise, Bokuto and Akaashi had also thrown something in. Bokuto wrote him a card telling him how much he missed him and how he was going to strangle him for not visiting him in Tokyo. Akaashi gave the standard “Happy birthday, hope you’re well” card. Kuroo, however, wrote something special. He wrote him a long thought out letter. As Tsukishima read it he couldn't help but smile. The older man had thought of everything, writing it in a way that made Tsukishima miss him more than ever. He grinned like a fool while he read it, which frightened his roommate. In the box there were also a few other things. He assumed the owl socks were from Bokuto, but he knew the sweater was from Kuroo. This time it wasn’t a Tokyo university one, however. It was grey, with a moon decal on a chest packet. Kuroo said it reminded him of Tsukishima, and made him happy. Tsukishima loved it. Throughout the day he got other presents from his friends, but the sweater was definitely his favorite. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima felt like he had to repay the favor to Kuroo. He had to get him something for his upcoming birthday. He thought about what he wanted to get him a lot. He wanted it to be meaningful, like the sweater. He was stumped for a while. He went looking at stores but nothing felt like it lived up to Kuroo. He went to Yamaguchi’s apartment and decided to ask him. He sat at the counter while Yamagcuhi was washing his dishes. He and Yachi were one of the most wholesome couples he knew. Yamaguchi was doing the dishes in a white apron and had pink gloves on, his hair pulled into a low tiny ponytail, pierced ears standing out. Every so often it shocked Tsukishima how much Yamaguchi had changed since their childhood. </p><p> </p><p>“Yamaguchi, how do you decide what to get me for my birthday?” Tsukishima asked his friend. He always seemed to have the best gifts for him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, I usually just think about something you've been interested in recently.” Yamaguchi answered him. That didn't help. Kuroo really only talked about anime and volleyball. Science on occasion as well. But those all made out for lame gifts. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked. He set down one of the homemade mugs Yachi had crafted. They were the most sickeningly adorable couple there was. Tsukishima dropped his head onto the counter.  It made a loud thud. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to get Kuroo a birthday present but i can't think of anything good enough,” Tsukishima complained. Yamaguchi leaned back against the counter and thought for a minute. </p><p> </p><p>“Just make something, anything homemade has a lot of value, like how everyone loves Yachi’s mugs,” Yamaguchi suggested. </p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi, I have no artistic talent,” Tsukishima stated. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not saying you have to make him a mug stupid, but you can make him something, like maybe a scrapbook,” Yamaguchi started, “You could make a book of what you two have done. He’d like that a lot.”.  Tsukishima thought for a minute. It seemed possible. And Kuroo was the type to really love a gift like that. He pondered it over for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you're right, he would like that. Thanks Dashi,” Tsukishima said. </p><p> </p><p>“No problem Tsukki, now let me tell you about what happened with Hitoka the other day…” Yamguchi began. Tsukishima couldn't help but chuckle, they were so endearing. </p><p> </p><p>         When he went home, Tsukishima began planning out the idea. He gathered every photo of him and kuroo he could find. He found some from the first training camp, and the most recent was from when he visited Tokyo. Through the images you could see them both grow up. You could see Tsukishima grow less guarded, and more confident. You could see Kuroo get more muscular, and much happier. It appeared his bed head had calmed down just slightly, without Tsukishima noticing. Looking at all the photos was really nostalgic. He put all the photos in a binder he got from a craft store. This was so that Kuroo could take the photos out if he wanted and add more. On the last page he wrote Kuroo a letter, thanking him for being there for him, and for teaching him so much. He didn't know where he'd be without the older. He put in all he could on the page. He wanted Kuroo to read it and immediately know he was one of the most important people in Tsukishima’s life. </p><p> </p><p>         He had to check with Bokuto to make sure Kuroo didn't move. After that he mailed it out and hoped it arrived on time. As Kuroo’s birthday drew nearer, he got more and more nervous. He really hoped Kuroo would like it. Kuroo’s opinion meant a lot to him. </p><p>It arrived a day late, sadly. But, Tsukishima was fine with that. Kuroo said he was touched by the gift. </p><p><b>Kuroo: </b>thank you so much tsukki (づ￣ 3￣)づ</p><p><b>Kuroo:</b> this is honestly 1 of the best gifts</p><p>             ive ever gotten</p><p>
  <b>I know it's not the most expensive. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But I hope you love it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just like I love your gift. </b>
</p><p>         Kuroo told him that he cried while reading his letter, he was so touched. At that Tsukishima blushed. He assumed it had served its purpose. He was thankful Yamaguchi gave him the idea. It worked very well, and he definitely wouldn't have been able to figure it out on his own. He was sure to thank him and tell it it went over great. After that, he had to prepare for Christmas. He knew he had no way of topping what he had gotten Kuroo for his birthday so he took a different route. He got him a Santa hat with cat ears. He hoped Kuroo enjoyed it. Until Christmas he just had to get through school. Then he’d have a break for winter. He couldn’t wait. </p><p> </p><p>         It came sooner than he’d expected. This time, he was going to hand deliver Kuroo’s present. He had also planned to visit Bokuto and Akaashi this time. If he didnt, he wasn't sure Bokuto would survive. He was planning to go a few days before the actual holiday, since he planned on spending the day of with his family. So, on the 22nd he took a train to Tokyo, and waited to see his friends. </p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo was waiting for him at the station again, this time Bokuto and Akaashi were with him too. Tsukishima noticed immediately the couple had matching scarves, most likely Bokuto's doing. He approached them, Bokuto noticing him. He visibly lit up. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki!” He squealed. He ran over to Tsukishima and hugged him so tightly Tsukishima dropped his bag. Akaashi and Kuroo sauntered over to where he was getting the life squeezed out of him. Akaashi saw the situation and crossed his arm with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto, put Tsukishima down,” He said, sounding tired. Kuroo wore his signature smirk. Bokuto dropped Tsukishima before turning to Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>“But Keiji,” Bokuto began to whine, “It’s been forever since we’ve seen our Tsukki.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bo, babe, you can't just squeeze him half to death though,” Akaashi explained. That made Bokuto pout. Tsukishima turned his attention from those two and onto Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Kuroo,” he said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. They had gone askew when Bokuto half-strangled him. </p><p> </p><p>“Same to you, Megane-kun, I see Bokuto missed you,” Kuroo snickered. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh definitely, can you blame him? I'm fucking great,” Tsukishima retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“That you are, I hope you're ready to be Bokuto's best friend for the rest of your trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh however will you cope? If I'm Bokuto's best friend of the day you'll be lonely,” Tsukishima teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you're right, I didn't think of that. I guess I'll have to tell him to get lost, cant have him taking away any of my time with my Tsukki,” Kuroo stated. </p><p> </p><p>         After that Tsukishima finally picked his bag up. Bokuto wanted to take Tsukishima to karaoke so that was the first stop of the day. It wasn't in the original plan, but no one wanted to say no to Bokuto. Tsukishima wasn't much of a singer, but watching Bokuto put all his effort into his part of the duet with Akaashi while Akaashi stood staring, unsurprised was just as fun. Bokuto and Kuroo sang together too, at one point Kuroos voice cracked so bad Tsukishima almost peed himself with laughter to Kuroo’s bewilderment. He sang one song, he guessed the christmas spirit infected his soul. His rendition of “Jingle Bells’ had very little emotion, but his friends cheered him on regardless. By the end of their session they all were laughing hard as possible, Akaashi included. Tsukishima wondered why he didn't do this more often. </p><p> </p><p>         After that, they all went to Kuroo’s apartment. The December air was chilly and biting, and none of them felt like being out for too long. At Kuroo’s apartment he gave everyone the presents he bought them. Bokuto was so touched by the volleyball socks he gave them, his eyes teared up. Thankfully, Kuroo loved his silly santa hat. Akaashi was a little harder to shop for, but he ended up just buying the man a book, which Akaashi thanked him for. </p><p> </p><p>         They ordered takeout and started watching old Christmas movies. They all cramped together on Kuroo’s small couch, sharing blankets. Bokuto, the hyper thing he is, couldn't seem to sit still for a second. There were a few times Tsukishima had wanted to kick him off the couch. But overall the feeling was cozy, all of them together. Tsukishima wouldn't have had it any other way . </p><p> </p><p>         Eventually Bokuto and Akaashi went back to their own apartment, but not before Bokuto suffocated Tsukishima once more.</p><p><br/>
“Make sure to come back soon! Next time we have to play volleyball! But tell me, if you come back and don't tell me i'll have to beat up this guy!” Bokuto exclaimed, pointing his thumb back at Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>“Will do Bokuto, happy holidays,” Tsukishima told him, bemused. Akaashi was fixing his scarf by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about him, Tsukishima-san. Do come back soon, Merry Christmas,” Akaashi said politely. </p><p> </p><p>“No worries, have a good holiday season Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima responded politely. He then walked back to the living area where Kuroo was still sitting and plopped back on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“How does Akaashi-san do it?” He asked exhaustedly. Kuroo snorted amused. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he's done it for so long, he's just used to it.”</p><p><br/>
“How does Bokuto do it? I’ve never seen him just fine,” Tsukishima asked. Bokuto was either at the top of the world or in his emo mood. There was never a dull moment around him. </p><p> </p><p>“That's Bo for you,” Kuroo retorted, “Now shh, the movies still on,”. They got back into their positions on the couch, and started watching the movies. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Tsukishima began to doze off, his head falling into Kuroo’s lap. He had been up since the early morning, and then spent hours with Bokuto. By any normal standards he had more than a draining but interesting day. Under the comfy blanket with the lights off, he couldn’t help it. </p><p> </p><p>He woke up sometime later to Kuroo shaking him. </p><p> </p><p>“Look Tsukki, it’s this year's first snow,” Kuroo said to him, shaking his shoulder lightly. He had taken Tsukishima’s glasses off his face when he had fallen asleep, so Tsukishima couldn’t see much other than blues. He sat up, dazed and confused from his nap, before making a grabbing motion for his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>“Give me my glasses dipshit, I can't see,” He said, voice thick with sleep. Kuroo laughed and handed him his glasses quickly so he could see. Sure enough, outside the window snow had begun to fall. Tsukishima knew it wouldn't stick, but it was pretty nonetheless. Snow always was, in a delicate way. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful?” Kuroo said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just wish it would stick,” Tsukishima admitted. If the snow would stick it'd be even prettier, the streets covered in it. The city streets would be nearly empty, and kids would be playing in the snow while it was still there. It'd be gorgeous. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't we all?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, some people don't like the cold,” Tsukishima mused. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you prefer cold or warm weather Tsukki?” Kuroo asked him. He yawned too, most likely tired. Unlike Tsukishima he hadn't been able to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Cold of course,” Tsukishima said like it was obvious. His face probably revealed he thought it was the only appropriate answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can put on as many clothes and blankets as i want, there's only so many clothes you can take off, what about you?” Tsukishima spouted off as if it was obvious. Anyone who chose the heat was not to be trusted in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“My, my Tsukki, you’ve thought your answer out, I prefer cold as well,”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you prefer cold?”</p><p> </p><p>“The cold brought me moments like these,” Kuroo said honestly. Suddenly Tsukishima wasn't cold anymore. </p><p>         The snow meant his train was delayed, but he would still be able to get home that night. The delay wasn't too long. So a few hours after this, he started going to the station. Kuroo accompanied him of course. They walked side by side in the slight snow. It wasn't heavy snowfall at all, and it practically melted when it touched the ground. It made for a very pretty visual overall.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas Kuroo,” Tsukishima told  him when they arrived at the station. </p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas Tsukki, get home safe,” Kuroo retorted with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Same to you,” Tsukishima responded. They stood in front of each other for a moment. Tsukishima felt like he wanted to say something, but it was caught on the tip of his tongue. It was grabbing so that it wouldn't slip.. But he didn't know what it was he wanted to say, so he turned and left, feeling like he was forgetting something. The whole way home it was all he thought about. </p><p> </p><p>         The rest of his holidays were plagued with thoughts of Kuroo. What did he mean by the things he said? Now that he knew he wasn't dating Kenma, he really wanted to believe it was more than platonic. He wanted Kuroo to like him. He always thought the crush had gone away, but it never really had. Even when he was with Daishou, he only really posted pictures when he saw Kuroo had with Kenma. In a way he had used Daishou in a way Daishou used him.</p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo and Tsukishima had already planned for Kuroo to come back to Miyagi on Tsukishima’s spring break. Tsukishima couldn't wait. It was only a few weeks until then but even a few weeks felt way too long. He wondered how Kuroo had become so important to him again so quickly. He and Kuroo had texted all evening on New Year’s. Tsukishima didnt think about Daishou at all. Kuroo kept his mind off of it the whole time. Kuroo was a godsend sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima returned to school for the spring semester. He hoped spring break came quickly. Until then, he focused on school. He had to prepare for his final year, most of which would be spent preparing to enter the workplace. He hoped he got his preferred job, working in a museum. His main thing to focus on was what museum he wanted to work in, but he figured he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. He could always stay in Sendai, but here lately Tokyo had been catching his eye. </p><p> </p><p>         Valentines day arrived soon after he returned to school. He didn't care too much for it. He never really bought valentines, but in highschool he had received many confessions. Back then he was a bit more of an ass and wouldn't deny them very nicely. Now he was nicer, and mainly just told them he was gay. Character development he guessed. This year, he woke up to a basket outside his dorm. At first, he assumed it belonged to his roommate. His roommate did have a girlfriend. But then he looked at the tag, and printed their clear as day  was ‘Tsukishima Kei’. At first he thought it was creepy. But then he saw the ‘from’ line. Printed out was ‘K. Tetsurou’. Kuroo. Kuroo had sent him a valentines gift. At first he was overjoyed. It was cute, the basket. It had little goodies and was dinosaur themed (Kuroo really took that and ran with it huh?). But then he started freaking out. Was this normal between friends? He didn't think so, and he hoped it was more. But the first order of business was to thank Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thank you for the gift. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was very surprising.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo: </b>so did u like it (*￣3￣)╭</p><p>
  <b>Of course I did. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry I didn’t get you anything.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll have to repay you.</b>
</p><p><b>Kuroo: </b>repay me with a kiss</p><p><b>Kuroo:</b> when i come over</p><p><b>Kuroo:</b> i think thatll equal out</p><p><b>Kuroo: </b>ok moonshine? （〃｀ 3′〃）</p><p>
  <b>Okay Kuroo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>See you then.</b>
</p><p>         Tsukishima thought he had his answer then. In the back of his mind he knew Kuroo could be goofing off. But at the same time, would Kuroo have done so much for a joke? Tsukishima figured he'd find out when spring break came. He thought there was no way it could come any slower before, but now the pace felt even slower. He couldn't do anything but wait. Waiting was the hardest part.</p><p> </p><p>         Unlike before, he was nervous to go home. He knew Kuroo would be there shortly. Then he’d finally have the answer to the question he’d been asking since the first training camp. Did he have a chance with Kuroo? For some reason,Tsukishima was nervous. If all of that had been a joke, he didn’t know if he’d be able to face Kuroo. It was the first time he had gotten a valentine from someone he actually wanted to like him. It was so much different than getting it from a random girl he barely knew. It made him giddy in a way. Sitting at home all day made him anxious and nervous for the day when Kuroo would be there. Each day he spent wondering what would happen. Time never felt as slow as it did leading up to Kuroo’s arrival. </p><p> </p><p>         But the time came. Kuroo knocked on his door, in the middle of his Thursday morning. At first he just greeted him, and let him catch up with his mom. The whole time he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He didn’t understand how Kuroo was so normal about the whole situation. Tsukishima was over here freaking out, and couldn't stop thinking about it, while Kuroo appeared normal. Eventually he was called from his thoughts by Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Tsukki, I want to go see the cherry blossoms while I’m here,” Kuroo said, standing up and motioning for Tsukishima to join him. Tsukishima got up and they both went to put their shoes on. Tsukishima wondered what would happen while they were out. </p><p> </p><p>They walked to a local park, where plenty of the cherry blossom trees were planted. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t the blossoms pretty Tsukki?” Kuroo asked him joyfully . His voice was full of ae as he looked up through the branches, seeing a bright blue sky. He was acting like it was the first time he'd seen them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they aren't that special though,” Tsukishima retorted. They were the same as any other cherry blossom trees. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you think they’re special?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I mean, they're the same everywhere. These trees aren't any different,”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that's true, but their in your hometown, that must make them a little special,”</p><p> </p><p>“The location is special, the trees are still normal,” Tsukishima clarified. </p><p> </p><p>“No, these trees have grown in soil in Miyagi, that makes them special and different.” Kuroo said. Tsukishima could admit he had a point. But it still didn’t explain why they were important to Kuroo. They weren’t from his hometown. </p><p> </p><p>“Does Not explain why they are special to <em> you, </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“To me it's the fact I'm seeing them with you that makes them special.” Kuroo said with a shrug. Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat. How could he say something like that so effortlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means, when I’m with you everything is special because you're with me for it,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Tsukishima said in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Want to repay me for that  valentine now?” Kuroo said with a smirk. Tsukishima figured this was good enough proof that this is what he’d been planning the whole time. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima kissed him immediately, that was all the prompting he needed. He felt Kuroo smile during the kiss. Kissing Kuroo gave him a feeling that was hard to explain. Kissing Kuroo just felt right. It felt like something he wouldn't mind doing for the rest of his days. It felt too short. As they pulled away, Tsukishima felt like he was missing it already. He felt a soft smile come onto his face despite this. Kuroo began to keep walking. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for? Let’s keep walking,” Kuroo said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>         All in all, the day that was supposed to clear everything up for him, ended up confusing him even more. What did Kuroo want? Did he want to date or just be a fling? He kissed him, but he never said anything past that. Were they a thing now? Tsukishima couldn't be sure. On one hand he felt it was obvious but on the other he wasn't positive. There was a chance that Kuroo didn't want to be with him. He hoped Kuroo liked him. </p><p> </p><p>         They still texted all the time. Kuroo wasn't acting like anything had happened. Meanwhile Tsukishima read over every message he sent at least 3 times to make sure he was sure that's what he needed to say. How was this affecting him so much but Kuroo so little? Spring break ended shortly after that, and he returned to school. He tried his best not to think about it but his thoughts seemed to be consumed by Kuroo, but they were. He couldn't think about anything else it seemed</p><p> </p><p>         They made plans to meet again once the semester ended. Until then they kept talking. Tsukishima wished Kuroo would come on and say something about it. Tell him straight up what the kiss meant. He didn't like being in the dark. It wasn't like him to not understand something, so he wasn't a fan of this at all . He hoped at their next meeting Kuroo would clear it up. Tsukishima wanted to ask what it meant but at the same time was afraid to get an answer he wouldn't like. He’d wait until Kuroo told him what it meant. He still had school to do, and it was approaching his final year. It seemed everyday he got closer and closer to finally graduating. On one hand he was ready to be done with classes, on the other he was afraid of what would come next. The unknown always scared him. He hoped it wasn't as scary as it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>         The rest of his school year went on without a hitch. He attended his classes. He finished his finals. In some ways it felt like he was running on reflex alone. As he packed his dorm up, he realized this would be the last time he went home for the summer, knowing he would return in a few months. This was his last precollege summer. It was slightly sad to think about, he knew the end was coming soon, but he wasn't sure he was ready. It all felt too soon. It felt like just yesterday he was a freshman, trying his best to keep up with the coursework. He had changed so much. He wondered if his past self would be proud of the person he had become.</p><p> </p><p>         Moving all his stuff back into his childhood home had become less and less nostalgic and more and more annoying each year. This year was no different. But he did have a lot to look forward to this summer. He had his meeting with Kuroo, as well as a new part time job. Some high schooler had snatched his job at the convenience store, so now he was part timing at a bookstore. He honestly liked his new job better, it was quieter and more relaxed.. The people were pleasant, and he could always smell the scent of books. What he was really excited for was going to Tokyo to visit Kuroo. He tried not to worry about it all the time. And honestly, he didn't. He had a lot of people asking him about his plans after college now, since it was almost over. Even more people than before. He had grown more patient, he thought, so his answers became nicer. He still got annoyed when people asked if he had a girlfriend, but now his go to was he was ‘waiting for the right one’. He knew who the right one was. It was Kuroo. It had always been Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>         3 weeks into his summer break (which wasn’t even a real break at all) he went on the earliest train to Tokyo. The whole way there his stomach was tied in knots. He had told himself no matter what he’d leave with a clear answer today. Even if he had to ask, he'd figure it out. The whole way there he wondered how it could go. The plan today was simple. They were going to go see a movie that Kuroo was just dying to see, then head to Kuroo's house and hang out. To Tsukishima that was simple, but a million things could still go wrong. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the positive. He was getting to see Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>         Bokuto was upset he had chosen this specific day to come see Kuroo. Bo was going to be out of the country for something to do with his volleyball team, Akaashi going with him as well. Tsukishima subdued him  by promising next time he'd only come to see Bokuto. He wondered how Akaashi dealt with Bokuto’s over excitement at that. </p><p> </p><p>         He arrived at the station, exiting the train in a familiar fashion. Every time he came, it went the same. His eyes scanned for Kuroo, who was waving one arm at him. He shook his head at the older, though he was really touched by his excitement. He was glad Kuroo was excited to see him there. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kuroo,” Tsukishima greeted, raising his hand for a quick wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tsukki,” Kuroo said, a sly grin I already set on his handsome face. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for the movie?” Tsukishima asked. He knew the movie started soon, and he didn't want to be late. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Kuroo said, beginning to lead the way out of the station. Tsukishima followed him, walking beside the older man. He felt like he needed to say something, so he decided to tease him. </p><p> </p><p>“It better be good, if not I'm never letting you choose again,” He threatened Kuroo. Kuroo looked back at him with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“That's a lot of pressure Tsukki, but I'm sure ill be able to deliver,”</p><p> </p><p>“Mph, good, your confidence better be well founded,” Tsukishima teased back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve said it yourself Tsukki, I’m always right,” Kuroo pointed out. Tsukishima was sure he’d regret ever telling Kuroo that.</p><p> </p><p>         They made it to the theater in time. While Kuroo grabbed popcorn and drinks, Tsukishima went to their seats. He sat down and waited for Kuroo to return. As he did his thoughts started to drift. He honestly couldn't wait for the movie to be over. Then he could ask Kuroo what he really came here to find out. He was startled out of his thoughts by a whisper by his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Here you go,” Kuroo whispered, making Tsukishima jump. He chuckled at Tsukishima’s startled reaction before sitting down. The movie started and Tsukishima could barely focus on the movie. All he could think about was the man sitting beside him. He was glad the movie was a comedy, because then he didn't have to pay much attention. Every so often he'd catch Kuroo scrunching up his nose in amusement. He thought it was cute. At the same time he felt like he couldn't completely relax due to his nervousness. But an hour and 38 minutes later they got up to leave the movie theatre. It felt like one of the longest hours of his life. </p><p> </p><p>         They started to make their way back to Kuroo’s apartment. Tskishima felt every step was closer to the answer, but he didn't know if it would be one he liked. They made it to his apartment. Kuroo’s apartment had become so familiar to Tsukishima. He felt comfortable in his friend’s apartment. They took their shoes off at the door, and made their way to the living room. When they sat down, Tsukishima prepared himself to ask Kuroo. He had to wait for the right moment though. SO as they sat and watched reruns he built up his courage. But Kuroo told him all he needed to know before he even asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you Tsukishima, I like you alot,” Kuroo told him. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tsukishima asked. He was surprised with this statement as it was out of the blue. </p><p> </p><p>“You might not feel the same, but I’m tired of waiting, I’ve waited for so long,” Kuroo said, facing Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo I want you to be honest with me, what’s your truth? What did the kiss mean?” Tsukishima asked, like he had intended to from the beginning. It came off awkward and mistimed but it was exactly what was on his mind. He was tired of waiting and just wanted a straight answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, i think i'm in love with you,” Kuroo said earnestly. Tsukishima felt his heart beating out of control. Was this real? It felt like a dream. How could Kuroo say something like that without a hint of embarrassment? How could someone be so honest with their feelings?</p><p> </p><p>“You might not feel the same way, but I’m tired of waiting for the right time. There is no perfect time there's only now and then it'll be too late.” Kuroo started rambling off, growing nervous at Tsukishima’s silence. Tsukishima shut him up with a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I feel the same way dumbass, how could I not?” Tsukishima said, eyes watery with tears after he pulled away from Kuroo, “I’ve always loved you, even in the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fucking perfect Tsukki, I don't think there's anyone in this world who matches me as well as you do,” Kuroo retorted with a laugh. Tsukishima gave into his desire and hugged kuroo tightly, to make up for lost time. He had wasted too much time wondering about if he loved him back, now that he knew he did, he wasn't going to hold anything back. </p><p> </p><p>         After officially confirming their relationship, life went back to normal. Tsukishima still had to go home to Miyagi. Kuroo still had to wake up in the morning and go to work. But everything felt lighter to him. He guessed a weight had been lifted off his chest. He didn’t have to worry about what Kuroo thought of him, because Kuroo had told him exactly what he thought. Yamaguchi and his friend group were ecstatic. Though for some of them (Kyotani) they didn't really show it. </p><p> </p><p>         His summer was spent back and forth between Miyagi and Tokyo. He always made sure to check in on Bokuto when he visited. But he didn't mind going back and forth. The visits were always enjoyable, so it's not like he wasn't having fun. He was making good memories. But the summer drew to an end, all too quickly in his eyes,, and he had to go back to school.</p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima was a senior now. He was in the final leg of the race. He did know he’d miss some aspects of it. But overall he was ready to be done. College was draining. And his height plus a twin size bed isn't really work out the best. He did feel some amount of dread approaching in regards to the job search he’d have to start. But in these moments he took a step back. He called Kuroo and calmed down. He had people here to help him. He was okay, and he could do this. </p><p> </p><p>         Long distance was hard. It was hard even during the summer, when Tsukishima could go to Tokyo pretty much whenever. It was even harder now when he just didn't have the time to do so. He was busy with school, and job hunting, and so much more. But he knew he and Kuroo could do it. He had spent so many years pining after the other. He finally had him, and he wasn't going to let what they had end so quickly. They called even more frequently than before, something Tsukishima didn’t even know was possible, but it still felt like they were missing something. </p><p> </p><p>         Thankfully, he made plans to spend a day in Tokyo over fall break. At the same time he wanted to treasure the time he could spend at his childhood home. He felt a need to be nostalgic. He was about to be moving out. His parents would officially have emptied out the house. He hoped every night the songs they played were enough to fill the silence, so that they could be happy.</p><p> </p><p>         Fall break came sooner than expected, but he wasn't complaining. The stress he felt the year before seemed to be increased tenfold, and everything was drawing to a close. The relaxation was needed. Better yet, he’d also get to see his boyfriend for the day. When Bokuto heard originally, he wanted to be included with their day, but Tsukishima assumed Akaashi had gotten him to realize it wasn't a day he needed to be included in. Everyday Tsukishima realized how much of  godsend Akaashi Keiji truly was. </p><p> </p><p>Once he got to Tokyo, he went straight to the spot Kuroo always stood and gave him a hug. He had missed hugging Kuroo so much while at school. They stood there for a moment, not speaking. They didn't need to. They eventually drew apart. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you so much Kei,” Kuroo said earnestly. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too,” Kei responded. The words were simple to say but not enough. He wanted to tell Kuroo about every time he wanted to just curl up and sob because of stress, about the times where he wanted nothing more than to just feel Kuroo’s hair. To see his laugh, hearing it was one thing, but seeing it was so much better. </p><p> </p><p>         The date they had planned started at the aquarium. The whole time Kuroo held his hand tightly, dragging him from tank to tank excitedly. Tsukishima found Kuroo’s excitement and wonder endearing. He was such a geek sometimes. He couldn't help but listen to him ramble with a fond smile. </p><p> </p><p>         After their trip to the aquarium, they stopped at a restaurant for lunch. Honestly Kuroo could’ve taken him to a garbage bin behind an applebee’s and he would've been fine. He had missed the older man so much. He had complained about not knowing where his home was now that he’d grown out of his childhood home, but it felt like Kuroo was the home he’d been searching for all along. </p><p> </p><p>         After they ate lunch Kuroo walked him back to the station. Tsukishima didn’t want to have to go. He could always come back on his next break, but the days in between felt like the worst hell he could endure. He was probably being dramatic, but he didnt care. He had waited to be with Kuroo so long, and now he had to have him at a distance. Life really wasnt fair sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>         He went back to Miyagi and spent the rest of his break wishing he could’ve done more with Kuroo. This year he wouldn’t be able to see him over Christmas. His work was sending him on a 2 week long business trip to Korea. Tsukishima was glad he got the opportunity, but upset at the timing. Fate never was on his side. </p><p> </p><p>         Going back to school was even more stressful. Now he had to actually think about where he wanted to work. He knew he could easily get a job at the Sendai museum. No one really applied there, and he had all the right qualifications. He also knew of a museum in Tokyo. He had less chance of landing the job, but if he did he’d be closer to Kuroo. Closer to the home he'd been chasing all along. </p><p> </p><p>         When he set his sights on the museum of Tokyo, he knew he had made the right choice. He wanted to tell Kuroo what his plan was as soon as possible, but he also felt it was the type of thing to reveal in person. He decided he’d wait until the next time they met up. He hoped Kuroo would be happy in his choice.</p><p> </p><p>         Christmas break was spent with his family. He felt like he would miss this in the future. Christmas with his family was always a great season, but as he got older it lost his charm. Now he wished he could appreciate it even more than before, like he had as a child. Despite it losing some of the wonder and amazement, he felt closer than ever to his family around the holidays. He wondered how many years it would be until he got to experience the same thing with Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima was getting tired of going back to school. But at least he was almost through. He spent New Year’s on facetime with Kuroo. The other man's eyes filled with light when the ball dropped. Tsukishima felt so lucky to have him.</p><p> </p><p>         During spring break, Tsukishima planned to tell Kuroo about him trying to get a job in Tokyo. He was going to be glad to see him, but the excitement of telling Kuroo this was even better. He couldn't wait until he saw Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo was meeting him in Miyagi this time. There wasn't much to do in Miyagi, unlike Tokyo, but just being around each other made them happy. Whether they were sitting in Tsukishima’s house in comfortable silence, or running all across Tokyo, they were happy. The presence of one another was all they needed. Kuroo arrived in Miyagi, and Tsukishima didn’t know if he had ever been more excited to see another person in his life. He immediately ran and engulfed his boyfriend in a hug, squeezing him as tight as he could, whispering and ‘I miss you’ against his shoulder. It had been nearly 6 months since he had seen his boyfriend in the flesh. Even seeing his face took the breath from his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to see you too, babe” Kuroo whispered back, holding Tsukishima just as tightly. Tsukishima didn't want to let go, he had waited so very long for this very moment. It had been nearly a whole year since the kiss. Soon their one year anniversary would be coming up. It still didn’t feel real to Tsukishima sometimes. Long distance was hard, but it was moments like these where he knew it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>         He walked Kuroo in his house, where Kuroo greeted his mother. Every time He swore his mother loved Kuroo more than him. Kuroo made sure to flatter his mother, he knew how to charm people like that. </p><p> </p><p>“Suck up,” Tsukishima teased him as they walked to his room. </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta get in good with the future in laws,” Kuroo retorted as they entered his room. Kuroo had been in this room many times, enough for him to plop on the bed immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’ve thought that far into the future? Color me impressed.” Tsukishima teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I have, I've already picked out our grandkids names, catch up Tsukki,” Kuroo said it like it was obvious. Tsukishima snorted in amusement.<br/>
“Names only? Here I was thinking you’d have picked a retirement plan,”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I have you never know,” Kuroo replied, laying back against Tsukishima’s bed. Tsukishima finally let himself laugh at his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Tsukki, have you decided what your plan is?” Kuroo asked with a pointed look his way. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tsukishima said shortly. </p><p> </p><p>“Care to enlighten me?” Kuroo said with a shit eating grin. "</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to work at the museum in Tokyo,” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? That’s great, but you know how hard it is to land a job there right?” Kuroo responded. Thaw was the reaction Tsukishima had wanted. He frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, do you not think I can do it?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I do! It’s just really hard,” Kuroo explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say then..,” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was kind of hurt by Kuroo’s reaction. He had expected the older to be more excited. And tell him he was excited for them to be so close. Instead he just seemed to doubt him. The silence between them was awkward. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess you'll have to come live with me huh?” Kuroo said, face splitting into a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Now who said anything about that?” Tsukishima retorted. He didn't mind being seen as petty. </p><p><br/>
“Aww Tsukki don't be like that, I just don't want you to ever be disappointed,” Kuroo said, rolling over onto Tsukishima. Tsukishima couldn't help but smile. He reached uop and flicked Kuroo’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a sap,” He teased. Kuroo was surprisingly sappy. Tsukishima wasn't complaining by any means. He found it incredibly cute. Kuroo was somewhat a hopeless romantic. He was always one for cute, meaningful gifts and dates. Tsukishima figured that out extremely quickly. He assumed that was why he could say such embarrassing things without batting an eye. Though it led to a lot of unnecessary blushing on his part, Tsukishima still liked it.  </p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo had to go home that night. Tsukishima couldn’t wait for the days where distance wouldn't be an issue, when he could finish the days with Kuroo and wake up with him the next morning. Tsukishima couldn’t wait until he made it to Tokyo, where he’d feel at home again. These days the simple comfort of being in what he felt was his home was all he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>         The first thing he did after his break was over, was submit his final resume to the museum. The resume looked great in his eyes, and now all he could do was wait. He still had to go to his graduation, but the end of his senior year was pretty much here. iIt didn't feel real. College felt like something that would never end at times, but it felt like the years flew by. He wondered where the time went. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima knew Kuroo would be coming to his graduation. The ever supportive boyfriend just had to be in attendance. Tsukishima was glad Kuroo would be there to support him. His parents were coming too of course. Yamaguchi would be graduating alongside him, with Yachi graduating as well. They had plans to start a business together. Yamaguchi wanted to be a florist, while Yachi wanted to make pottery. When Yamaguchi came to him with the idea they had, he almost gagged. It was so cute and perfect for them it was sickening. He knew they’d succeed. </p><p> </p><p>         The day of his graduation arrived quickly. He woke up in the early morning and put on his suit. This was it. His last day of being a college student. He could say with honesty he’d miss it somewhat. He had enjoyed it a lot. This graduation was supposed to be one of the crowning achievements in his life. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair one last time. He was ready for this. He could do it. AS former alumni gave speeches, and the class president wished them all luck, Tsukishima felt sentimental. He didn't want to cry, his mother was doing it enough for the both of them, but he felt like it was the end of an era. He went up and received his diploma, shaking the University’s president's hand. Was this what he had spent the past 4 years of his life for? He spent all nighters sobbing for a piece of paper and a handshake? He wanted more, but he didn't know what elser they could give him. So he just sat down and shut his mouth, vowing to save it for Kuroo later. </p><p> </p><p>         After the ceremony, he went and found his family. His mother was still crying buckets, patting her eyes with a tissue.His father was gripping her shoulder tightly, and smiling brightly. Tsukishima saw the tears in his eyes. Akiteru looked like he was seconds away from sobbing.  Kuroo was smiling brightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you moonshine,” Kuroo said, hugging him tightly. At this, Tsukishima heard Akiteru fully allow himself to sob.</p><p> </p><p>         After that he got pictures with all his friends and family. It was his big day. He had to get a picture with anyone and everyone. His picture with Yamaguchi and Yachi was cute. He loved the couple so much. He knew they were lifelong friends. Koganegawa made sure to get a picture with him as well. But his favorite picture of all was with Kuroo. With Kuroo, he had allowed himself to let a full grain slip. He looked happiest by Kuroo’s side. </p><p> </p><p>         He went home to his childhood home that night. He was waiting anxiously everyday to see if he got the job. If he got the job, he’d move in with Kuroo in Tokyo. The distance that had separated them for so long would be gone. They could love each other to the fullest everyday. If he didn't get the job he didn't know what he’d do. He told Kuroo about his worries. </p><p>“Tsukki, you’re going to get the job, i just know it!” Kuroo reassured them. Tsukishima scoffed.</p><p>“How would you ever know that?”</p><p>“They'd have to be a bunch of idiots if they didn't,” Kuroo said, looking confident in his response. When Tsukishima saw the look on his face, he believed he could do it too.</p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo's praise and reassurance helped. But the moment he found out he got the job was one of the happiest in his life. He physically jumped up from his seat and squealed. He had done it. He was going to be with Kuroo in Tokyo. It felt euphotic and surreal. All his hard work had finally paid off. He felt tears come into his eyes. He had finally done it . </p><p> </p><p>He immediately called Kuroo to tell him. His boyfriend had screamed about it with him for a solid 3 minutes. </p><p> </p><p>“I always knew you would do it Tsukki, I can't wait for you to live here,” Kuroo confessed. Tsukishima shared his eagerness. He couldn’t wait to enter this new chapter of his life with Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>The next people he told were his parents. They told him they were proud. His mother got emotional as expected. She reached up and caressed the side of his face, tears in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re all grown up now, I’m so proud.” She said tearfully, voice wobbling with emotion. Seeing his mom cry made Tsukishima want to cry too. But instead he just let out a watery laugh. He would miss this, he'd miss it a lot. </p><p> </p><p>         By the end of the month, he was moving into Kuroo’s apartment. He started his new job soon, and needed to get settled. Moving his stuff into new places was usually something he hated, but with Kuroo it was bearable. Maybe because he knew he wouldn't have to move any of it any time soon. Akiteru helped with the process, packing all of Tsukishima's stuff in his car along with Tsukishima himself. Akiteru of course had to threaten Kuroo at least a little bit. What type of older brother would he be if he didn't? A pretty lousy one he thought. </p><p> </p><p>         But when it was all finished, it still felt unreal to Tsukishima. He was here, in Tokyo, with his boyfriend. They wouldn't have to wait months to see each other. Kuroo wouldn't be hours away, he'd be right here in their home. How did Tsukishima get this lucky?</p><p> </p><p>         Soon after, he began to work. His job was pretty good, he was lucky to have landed it, as it was something he enjoyed. Every morning he woke up to Kuroo’s face. He got to witness firsthand the formation of the bedhead. He felt blessed. Not everything was easy of course. They had arguments, usually over soemthing stupid, that didnt last long. But at the end of the day they loved each other. They never seriously argued, just small little silly things they laughed about immediately after. Tsukishima felt lucky to be dating one of his best friends. </p><p> </p><p>         Mornings with Kuroo were always enjoyable. Tsukishima would usually be cooking breakfast, when Kuroo would stumble out of their room, groggy with sleep. He’d walk over to the stiver where Kei was cooking and wrap his arms around his waist, shoving his head into the crook of his neck. He’d complain about it being too early while Kei chuckled, trying to shrug him off. If he succeeded, Kuroo would sulk and head to their small table for two. </p><p> </p><p>“So mean Tsukki,” He’d whine. </p><p> </p><p>         After they ate breakfast, they'd both squeeze into the tiny bathroom to prepare for the day. By now Kuroo would have fully woken up, and now made it his one goal to never stop clinging to Tsukishima it seemed. As much as he protested it, Tsukishima loved mornings with Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>         Something Tsukishima loved even more than mornings with Kuroo Was movie nights with Kuroo. When they cuddled up on the couch, watching movies, Tsukishima felt so comforted and loved. He felt warm, nestled into Kuroo’s side. During the movie, he’d sometimes look at the other’s face. He always had a relaxed peaceful face during movies. Kei couldn't help but be in awe of his beauty. He was lucky, that was for sure. </p><p> </p><p>         Cuddling with Kuroo was another one of Kei’s favorite things, along with weekend afternoon naps. Lying in their full sized bed, just enjoying being in close proximity with each other. Holding each other’s hand, and lazing around. No need to talk. They had the rest of their lives to talk, for now they could just be. Simple as that. </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima loved when Kuroo sang. He wasn’t a professional ,but his voice was good. In Tsukishima’s eyes, it was calming. Ti heard his lover singing softly while he did mundane tasks, it made him happy. It was cute. Whether his voice was like that of an angel’s or a dying cats, he still found it adorable. Just because Kuroo was the one doing it. </p><p> </p><p>         Kuroo’s clothes always fit baggy on Tsukishima. Although Tsukishima was the taller of the two, Kuroo was bulkier and more muscular. This made it so that whenever Tsukishima wore his boyfriends clothes, they looked adorably oversized. Kuroo always looked at Tsukishima with the softest eyes when he wore Kuroo’s clothes. Kuroo’s gaze usually made Tsukishima feel like one of the most precious things in the world, but when he wore his clothes the feeling was ten times stronger. Tsukishima loved taking Kuroo’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>         After a year of living together, Tsukishima could say he was madly in love with Kuroo. He loved him in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. Tsukishima loved Kuroo with his whole heart. Never once did his love falter. Never once did he wonder if Kuroo would be there for him always. Tsukishima knew Kuroo would be there for him, forever and always, whenever he needed it. Tsukishima felt like he had met his twinflame. </p><p> </p><p>         A little bit over a year had passed since he had moved in, and Kuroo was taking him on an anniversary date. Tsukishima felt so lucky everyday. His boyfriend was so thoughtful. They were going to go see the cherry blossoms again, like they had for their first kiss. This time however, they'd be having a picnic as well. </p><p> </p><p>         The day of, Kuroo packed a basket filled with their favorite foods while he let Tsukisima sleep in. He made sure everything was perfect before he woke his lover up, tenderly. He woke Tsukishima up and got him ready for their date that day. Kuroo was basically bouncing with excitement it seemed. </p><p>         They walked to the local park, admiring the blossoms and they fell. People bustled and hustled around them. They instead took a leisurely stroll, before choosing a tree to st under. Kuroo laid out a blanket, so they wouldn't have to sit directly on the dirt. Tsukkishima began to talk to him, but all Kuroo could focus on was staring at him. Tsukjishima was a little worried for him. As he ate a slice of the strawberry shortcake Kuroo had packed him, he felt happy. Kuroo knew him so well. </p><p> </p><p>But what Kuroo said next took him completely by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm at my best when I'm with you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side moonshine. We met all those years ago in the third gym,and out of all the things volleyball has brought me, you are by far the best. Will you marry me, Tsukki?” </p><p> </p><p>         Tsukishima stared at him in shock, seeing the small ring box in Kuroko's hand. He leaped forward and wrapped his arms around him, effectively pushing him to the ground. </p><p>“Of course I will Tetsu, I thought you'd never ask,” Tsukishima gushed, overflowing with emotions.</p><p><br/>
“I always knew I'd ask you if I ever asked anybody, from the beginning, it may have taken me six years to get to you, but the rest of mine are yours.” Kuroo said, eyes tearing up and voice watery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima had never liked the idea of something more.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------Fin.----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt #87</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>